Siladhiel
by ReesesInPieces
Summary: Fate had gripped her since the moment she had been born. War had been her life. She knows what it is like to be shattered and broken. She remembers happiness that shined within her very soul. She lost it all and a promise keeps her alive. She now has reach a point where fate had caught up to her as she struggles to find herself in the Journey to destroy the ring.
1. Chapter 1

**{Chapter One}**

 **{Year 50 of the Second age- Siladhiel is 60 summers old appearing three in mortal years}**

A joyful giggle was heard causing all near to turn with smiles at the sight of their darling princess spinning in the falling rain in the palace garden. This elf child was just a few summers old and was admired for the pure light that would never be corrupted by any darkness. Princess Siladhiel was adored by all who knew her though none adored her more than her father, the High King of Nolder and the King of Lindon named Gil-galad.

"Daddy" Siladhiel laughed as their king picked the little girl up and swung her around "Put me down"

"I think not" Gil-galad said with a warm smile pulling her close knowing that her mother was crying tears for her daughter as the rain washed the lands

"Daddy is mommy sad?" Siladhiel questioned suddenly as if knowing her father's thoughts

"No, my little light, your mother is crying tears of joy at your happiness" Gil-galad said softly before tossing the little elf in the air causing her laugh to ring out through the sound of the falling rain.

Few knew of the child's origins or that her mother was none other than the Queen of Valar, Nienna. Nienna was unable to join her husband in exile or be part of her daughter's life, for reasons unknown to Siladhiel. Still Nienna watched her family from a distance and cherished her little girl more than anything else.

She knew that she would never be able to stop the destiny that awaited her daughter. She could only watch as time passed, and her daughter grew from a great distance. She adored the laugh that rang through the air sounded even in Valinor. All of the Valar loved and bless the little girl, she was the only Princess of the Valar.

"Your Majesty, King Elros of Numenor has arrived" Lord Cirdan stated with a smiled at Siladhiel as she smiled brightly at him

"Princess will you join me for the afternoon meal?" He said with a bow eyes shining with amusement

"Of course, Cirdan" Siladhiel said happily allowing him to take him from her father's arms "Tell Elros that I miss him daddy"

"Of course, I am sure he will see you before he departs my dear" Gil-galad said honestly knowing that the Numenor king was taken with the little girl as all who met her were

"Goodbye Daddy" Siladhiel said happily before beginning to talk Cirdan quickly about him taking her to the gardens later to play and Cirdan nodding in agreement

Gil-galad smiled softly at the familiar sight of Lord Cirdan watching after his daughter. He took great joy watching his little one win over the hearts of the surrounding kingdoms and of all that knew her. She was special, and he feared the destiny that his wife had spoken of for his little girl.

He could only pray that he could protect her from the darkness of the world that would threaten the light in her. The only comfort he took was that the Valar in her blood had slowed her aging considerably, he had time to prepare her.

 **~Second Age Year 1000- Siladhiel is 1010 summers old appearing as 17 in mortal years~**

Siladhiel was headstrong and driven in her passions, including her desire to be a great warrior like her father. Gil-galad had feared that Siladhiel's pure soul would be tarnished by war but due to her persistence reluctantly agreed to allow her to be trained after her 200th summer when she appeared 7 in mortal years. She had learned quicker than expected and by the time she was 500 summers old she had proved to be a valuable warrior in battle, unmatched by most.

If anything, her gracefulness, and great skill in battle had only caused more admiration from those in her kingdom and even those that found themselves on the opposite end of her sword. Gil-galad had wondered if Siladhiel would prove to be a great light in the darkness of war and a great comfort to the warriors she would lead in battle as his General of Lindon's army. He had no doubt that she would maintain that light in all that she would face.

"Father, Tar-Aldarion has arrived" Siladhiel stated from the door to his study and he nodded in understanding as she smiled at him "I will be in the gardens if you need me father"

Gil-galad looked at his young daughter before him and knew that it was only a matter of time before others would approach him for her hand in marriage. He dreaded the day that she would come of age. He was not in denial of his daughter's beauty, after all he was aware of the whispers from the males in the kingdom.

She appeared to be a normal Elleth at first glance, but it was her shockingly purple eyes and the glow to her flawless pale skin that always made others question of her mother. Siladhiel was one of a kind and held a beauty that none could match, for her very soul shine outward from her.

He took relief in the fact that his daughter would never be forced into an arranged marriage at his hand.

 **~Year 1200 of the Second age- Siladhiel is 1210 summers old appearing 19 in mortal years~**

"I don't trust him father" Siladhiel stated to her father seriously "You cannot join in his aide"

"I will not provide Annatar with aide" Gil-galad spoke seriously knowing that his daughter already was uncomfortable near this stranger "He will not be permitted to enter Lindon"

"I dislike his eyes linger on me" Siladhiel said in extreme distaste as she shivered from the darkness she felt from this stranger

"He will not come near you little light" Gil-galad said with conviction that he would protect his daughter from this stranger that gave her unwanted attention

Siladhiel leaned into her father accepting the comfort and safety she felt in her father's arms. She knew that this stranger was more than he appeared and carried great evil in him. She could only hope that the secrets of Annatar would be revealed before it was too late to change the outcome.

The sound of her mother's tears only confirmed her fears that things were about to change. She just prayed that she was prepared for the darkness she could see on the horizon. Unknown to her that her father was praying the same thing with fear in his heart for his only daughter.

 **~Year 1693 of the Second age- Siladhiel is 1703 summers old and stopped physically aging at 21 in mortal years~**

"Father, you must hide Vilya and Narya away. I do not trust the power from these rings" Siladhiel said in fear from every fiber of her being screaming out in danger "I believe therefore Celebrimbor provided you them, to ensure they are hidden away"

"Calm yourself Siladhiel" Gil-galad said sternly not liking the fear being seen from his daughter

"I fear for the first time in my life father" Siladhiel said softly deflating slightly "I fear for you and the kingdom, I fear him"

Gil-galad frowned knowing that it would take great evil to make his warrior daughter so fearful. He would have to start building a force to battle this darkness and only his daughter was worthy of leading this army. He knew not how great the enemy would be, but he would stop at nothing to defend his nation and destroy the thing that made his daughter so fearful.

 **~Year 1695-1697 of the second age~**

Siladhiel held her head high upon her gentle steed, Aeluin, for her pure white coat. She was dressed in the full armor showing as the General and Princess of Lindon. Elrond was at her side as her Lieutenant for her father in Lindon's army for the War of the Elves against Sauron. Seeing the forces before her keeping her from reaching Eregion, she charged with the vast army at her side. The warriors took strength from their Princess's will to see this dark force fall.

She fought quickly praying that Celeborn's assistance to Eregion had reached them in time. Their army continued to be held off for two years and took on many loses due to the battles against Sauron's forces. Two years passed before Eregion fell with the death of Celebrimbor. It was a heartbreaking loss and only added fuel to her hatred of Sauron. The only relief was knowing that the once king died protecting the elves and the three rings they hid away.

Their battle was far from over, yet Siladhiel's light and hope had not waned in this war against Sauron. It was in the fall of Eregion that they were met with the surviving forces of the city and of Celeborn's surviving army. It was only by luck that Sauron was held off due to Lorien and Moria. With the advance of Sauron's forces being held off, Siladhiel watched as Elrond created a settlement in the very spot they had fought together and named it Rivendell. It was at the end of that year that her father summoned her back to Lindon.

 **~Year 1699-1701 of the Second age~**

Siladhiel was angered over this war as she watched many of her people die under the siege of Lindon under Sauron's forces. They were unable to provide Rivendell with aide and Elrond was cut off from Lindon all together. She could only pray that they would hold out and would not fall from this evil. After all, Sauron demanded the return of the three rings hidden away and even had the gall to demand her from her father. That only fueled the anger and will of Lindon's army to defeat Sauron at any cost.

The only relief was that her father was at her side and she took great comfort from his strength. He had remained strong and calm throughout the besiegement of Lindon, the vision of the High King he was to all that fought for him including his daughter. Together, they kept Sauron from over running Lindon and Mithlond for one year before Tar-Minastir's great army reached them just in time to drive him back.

Admiral Ciryatur's Numenor forces had met with Sauron's upon their retreat and only Sauron with a few of his guard had escape death to return to Mordor. Together their forces joined Numenor forces to meet with Sauron's army at Rivendell and destroy them. Thus, ending the war of Elves and Sauron.

The rebuilding of Lindon and Rivendell began allowing the healing of their people. Time would pass but Siladhiel still felt the darkness near waiting for another chance to destroy them.

 **~Year 3200 of the Second age~**

"Elrond, the Dwarves are truly interesting creatures" Siladhiel said happily to her dear friend "I stopped by their caves on my returned from the far east"

"I see that you are enjoying your travels" Elrond said with a soft smile watching the warrior before him

"It is only right for the Princess to know her people" Siladhiel said with a chuckle "My father's lands have grown greatly in the past thousand years, as you know"

"Thus, you must explore all it has to offer" Elrond commenting knowing that the Elleth had taken joy in new things

"There is still so much out there too, I fear I will never know all that this world has to offer" Siladhiel said softly sitting down across from him "Dark times are nearing"

"The Numenor are at war" Elrond stated softly "King Gil-galad must be distressed over the conflict"

"My father still holds hope in the Line of Numenor, as do I. They have been great allies to the elves in the past and I pray that should the time come they will be once more" Siladhiel said calmly and with faith "It saddens me to see a once great ally become this"

"They may come around yet" Elrond said calmly before standing "Glorfindel has returned as well"

Siladhiel smiled brightly at the information knowing that it had been too long since she saw her dear friend last. She bid Elrond farewell before running to the overlook where she near that Glorfindel spent much of his free time. She felt her heart quicken slightly causing confusion before she pushed it aside when her friend turned towards her. The smile he sent her caused her to run to him as he caught her in his arms swinging her around.

"I hear that you have been traveling Quenya" Glorfindel whispered as her smile grew at the name for her out of his mouth meaning my star

Siladhiel excitedly proceeded to tell him of all her travels and the people she had met. Glorfindel listened with rapped interest seeing the joy she felt from the travels. He, like many others, held the Princess close to his heart. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for the Elleth that held the beauty that rivaled the Valar. There was a connection between them that would not be broken easily.

 **~Year 3325 of the Second Age~**

Siladhiel would admit that she adored the city of Gondor. While the relationship of Numenor and the Elves was still shaky at best, Elendil had welcomed the Lindon Princess to his newly founded kingdom. She adored the people of the city and feared the darkness she sensed near it. She left to return home to speak to her father of her fears that Sauron was building a force once more and that war would be on their door step.

"I find myself awed over how far you have come in building this kingdom" Siladhiel said seriously looking at the white tree

"My kingdom compares not to your Beauty Princess" Elendil commented causing her to blush slightly

"You honor me with your compliments King Elendil, still I believe that your kingdom saw shined for the rest of time as a beacon of hope" She said honestly having foresaw that this city would survive the darkness, though she would not know what would happen before

She only wished that she could stop the fall of this kingdom, yet her powers were still under developed and she was blind to much of the future. She smiled allowing the king to continue his tour of the Kingdom taking great joy in meeting the people of Gondor.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter Two}

 **~Year 3434 of the Second Age~**

Siladhiel's fears were confirmed when Sauron began to attack Gondor from Mordor the five years before. With the unsettling realization that Sauron was once again on the move, the Last Alliance of Elves and Men was formed to take on the foe. She once again joined leading Lindon's Forces at her father's side to joining the other forces in Rivendell.

"Do not fear the outcome of this war, we shall not fall" Glorfindel whispered softly in her ear as his arms came around her to shelter her the best he could.

"Promise to stand by my side" Siladhiel whispered softly to the Elf that had come to hold a special place in her heart

"Always" He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead knowing that after the war he would talk with her father about her hand in marriage.

"I no longer see past this darkness, we must destroy this foe" Siladhiel whispered to him as he tightened his arms around her "Sauron will stop at nothing to have me"

"I shall not fail to protect you" Glorfindel vowed turning her to face him allowing her to see the strength behind it

"I do not know how I would fare without you at my side" Siladhiel whispered softly leaning into him

"Princess, your father is gathering the army" Cirdan stated ignoring the closeness between the two, they were owed a moment to cherish their friendship during these dark times

"I will be there shortly" Siladhiel said to Cirdan allowing him to walk out of sight before placing a kiss to the cheek of Glorfindel "I shall prepare"

"I will be at your side shortly Quenya" Glorfindel whispered placing a kiss to her forehead before reluctantly allowing her to walk away to prepare for travel

The army moved out across the Misty Mountains meeting Sauron's Forces on the plain of Dagorlad. The alliance fought hard underneath their commanders and Siladhiel took strength from the warriors at her side. The battle on the plains was won and Sauron's forces retreated once more. Their forces began their besiegement of Barad-dur and for seven years fought against the darkness that tainted the world. Siladhiel would never had expected the outcome the day that Sauron come out of the dark tower.

 **~Year 3440 of the Second age~**

Siladhiel sighed as she leaned against her father in exhaustion from battle "It appear as if this war will never end" She whispers brokenly "Much has been lost"

"Fear not Little light, there is hope as long as you shine in battle" Gil-galad whispered kissing his daughter's forehead "Darkness cannot survive in such a light"

"Do you think mother is proud of me?" She questioned gently as Gil-galad nodded against her

"There have never been more proud parents then the pride we find in calling you our daughter" Gil-galad said honestly

"I love you father" She said happily allowing the weariness to fade away

"And I you my little light" Gil-galad said with a chuckle "Though Glorfindel will never love you ask much as I"

"You know?" She questioned with wide eyes causing him to laugh

"I was always aware of the affection" Gil-galad said before frowning "I gave permission though I doubt he is your match"

"He may not be, but I shall spend an eternity by his side none the less" She said honestly causing him to smile and kiss her forehead once more

"If it is what you wish" He said softly before standing up "Come let us eat and return to the front"

"Of course, Father" She said picking up her swords

They walked side by side through the camp, others taking strength from the Lindon Leaders and the light of the warriors shining. When all else failed they would look at those two and find hope in the light of Siladhiel, the princess of Lindon and her all-powerful Father.

"Quenya" Glorfindel whispered appearing before them looking battle worn "King Gil-galad"

She smiled brightly taking his hand and kissing his cheek taking him by surprise. Gil-Galad smiled at him showing that Siladhiel had acknowledged their relationship completely to her father. He looked at her softly touching her cheek in thanks before pulling her to get some food behind her father. Many were unaware that in that moment Glorfindel was accepted as the betrothed of the Princess of Lindon.

 **~Year 3441 of the Second age~**

Siladhiel had long given up the use of her bow as she used her sword to slice through the enemy. She felt her grip on her sword long ago become slick from the blood of the enemy. She had lost count of the number of orcs she had cut down in defense of those around her and to protect her own life. The arrival of Sauron on the field only fueled his soldiers on and she pushed aside the pain from seeing the many men and elves she had grown close to fall around the field.

She looked up to see her father, Glorfindel, and Elendil not far from her but her almost stopped as Sauron headed straight for them. She watched as her father was thrown and could smell the burning of his skin from Sauron's hand. It was like slow motion as he turned upon Glorfindel grabbing him from the neck and she could barely understand that the scream she heard was from her own mouth. She felt part of her dying as Glorfindel look at her with a plead not to get involved and she saw his light dying before her eyes.

The last words from his month whispered across the field to her 'I shall love you always'

It was the sight of her father standing up that snapped her shock and sent her running across the field to stop him. She couldn't get their fast enough as her father's spear was stopped when the hand of Sauron went through his chest. She watched helplessly as her father fell to the ground and the sound of his body hitting the ground would hunt her for the rest of her life. She didn't realize that she was crying as she dropped to the ground at her father's side.

"You have to get up" Siladhiel begged brokenly "Father, you can't leave now"

"Little Light, don't cry" Gil-galad coughed out using the little strength he had to touch his daughter's face one last time "Take joy that I shall return to your mother. I love you Little Light"

Siladhiel screamed loudly as her father took his last breath before her eyes. She shattered inside at the sight of the two warriors she loved that had died at the hand of Sauron. She picked up her father's spear at the same moment that Isildur picked up the broken sword of his fallen father. She jumped and with all her might stabbed Sauron through his back at the same moment that Isildur sliced the ring from Sauron's Hand.

Sauron was defeated, and the war had ended, but all watched as Siladhiel screamed and cried uncontrollably between two fallen elves. It was a sight that none in that battle would forget. It was not a moment of relief or joy, it was a moment that an Elleth that held a pure light had fallen into despair.

"This can't be" She whispered dropping to her knees between the two that held her heart

She reached out a shaky hand brushing the hair out of her father's face letting out a choked gasp. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her and grasp her chest trying to control her breathing. She felt the tears that were endlessly falling from her eyes. She flinched as a hand found her shoulder and looked up to see one of her soldier's looking at her with soft eyes.

"Queen Siladhiel" He said snapping something in her at the realization

"Don't" She shouted in anger feeling as if she was slapped "My father is King"

"Give her time" Elrond commanded stepping between them "Her heart is heavy with loss this day"

Siladhiel just stared as the male nodded as Elrond looked at her softly and pulled in her into a hug. She didn't know how long they stood there as she cried before she just felt empty to it all. She pulled back Elrond flinching seeing the emotionless look in her eyes as she picked up her father's spear and handed it to him.

"Let this be display in your kingdom in honor of him" She whispered, and he nodded in understanding

"I am honored to be entrusted" Elrond said softly cherishing the spear that still shined despite the battle and blood that covered it

None judged her as she emotionlessly went about arranging the bodies of all the Lindon soldier's to be returned to the kingdom to release them to sea. She worked through the details ignoring the words of sorrow as she passed. Returning home was a long and sad process as she walked through the kingdom with other's knowing that the King had passed along with so many others.

The Ceremony was done at night with the fire and lights as the guide for the boats. The whole kingdom felt her sorrow as she kneeled at the shoreline with her true self shining brightly showing every single emotion she felt. The light that remained until the next day as the sun rose when a daughter said goodbye to her father and love. She knew the pain would remain for the rest of her days.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Chapter Three}**

 **~Year 109 of the Third Age~**

Siladhiel watched the happy ceremony of Elrond wedding Celebrian with a heavy heart. Over a hundred years had passed since the loss of her Father and her dear friend Glorfindel. She adored Celebrian and saw the joy that the Elleth brought her friend Elrond. She could pull herself together enough to partake in this joyful moment, even if she had to avoid Galadriel the entire time.

Lindon was still a strong hold and a vast kingdom under her command. She took care of the Kingdom in honor of her father, although Cirdan had attended all the councils since the war. She often traveled to the lands within her Kingdom under the name of Quenya attempting to sooth her shattered soul. Few others during her travels knew that she was the High Queen of Nolder and Queen of Lindon, titles she hated upon receiving them at the death of her beloved father Gil-galad.

The only thing that kept her going was that the one ring was still out there, and she could never allow Sauron to get his hands on his to be reborn in flesh again. So, she searched for it and will continue to search for it until it was found.

"Queen Siladhiel, how do you fare? It has been many years since we last spoke" Celeborn question after tricking her into a dance

"Time passes differently now" Siladhiel stated honestly knowing that there were often moments she forgot what age it was

"Thus, is the curse of the immortal race" Celeborn said softly knowing that it would take many years for her to heal

"Indeed" She said softly "The only comfort I take is that my father has rejoined my mother and that one day I will see them again"

"I have heard that Lindon is faring well" Celeborn questioned softly gauging her reaction

"It is, I have overseen the rebuilding of our borders and have seen many of my people begin to move on from war" Siladhiel explained calmly

"And you? Have you begun to heal from the war?" Celeborn questioned looking directly at the Elleth Queen before him

"It will take much time, but I have a purpose. I will serve and protect my Kingdom, I will find a way to rid the world of Sauron forever. Do not fret over me, I saw not allow the loss I have faced to corrupt my light or soul. If I allowed such a thing, Sauron would have won in the end" Siladhiel explained wisely

They finished the dance in silenced and Celeborn watched her walk away taking comfort in her words, Siladhiel would once again be the great Warrior of Light as he wife foresaw.

 **~Year 242 of the Third Age~**

Siladhiel chuckled at the little Arwen laughing in her arms before tossing her in the air once more to catch her as Elrond smiled at the sight before him. His Daughter Arwen adored Queen Siladhiel and the adoration was returned per the sight before him. The twins came running up to their aunt of sorts begging her to partake in her schemes. It was her care for his children that put his heart of ease and the easy smile on her face that gave him hope for his old friend.

He was aware of the weariness in her soul, but the light was slowly returning. He knew that the only thing that would fully heal her soul was to meet her true match. He still took strength from the fact that Siladhiel had remain strong and pure after all she had suffered in the War against Sauron and the heavy losses she had suffered. Still, her light remained a bright beacon of hope to all that knew her.

 **~Year 1605 in the Third Age~**

Siladhiel laughed lightly watching the hobbits danced drunkenly from the table as she sipped her ale. It was that sight that made many smile knowing tales of the Queen and all that she had face. Siladhiel took great joy from the newly found Shire in her lands and was unable to be saddened in their presence. She spent time learning their culture in the last five years and found them soothing to her weary heart.

Siladhiel loved Lindon and all the settlements that were contained in her lands, the Shire held a special place in her heart. These people were so full of life and naturally peaceful, they brought her comfort. She had been traveling more often in the last Thousand Years, as Lindon has finally been rebuilt to its former glory. The Kingdom had continued to grow, and many took comfort in the protection in her lands after all the darkness they had faced. She understood that feeling all too well and was more willing to protect all in her lands fiercely.

She loved the Kingdom that her father founded and took great care of his lands. Still, few outside the kingdom had ever met her as the Queen of Lindon and High Queen of Nolder. Cirdan was still in charge of the relations with others as she remained in the shadows. Many knew her story and none blamed her for her seemingly unwillingness to leave her lands, they never knew that the Traveler Quenya and the High Queen were one in the same.

 **~Year 2510 of the Third Age~**

Siladhiel accepted the hug from Lady Celebrian as she prepared to leave Rivendell to return to her kingdom before returning to the search for the ring. It was a year ago, that she happened upon Celebrian returning to Rivendell from Lorien and could defend her from being captured when her escorts were kills by Orcs. She safely returned Celebrian to Elrond and remained due to the fear shown by the Lady of Rivendell when she attempted to depart.

It had taken a year to sooth the fear that the attack had caused in her dear friend. She had come surprising close to the Elleth and even often spoke of things she would with no other. Being near Celebrian allowed a part of her to return and a strong foundation was forged between the two. With the promise of returning soon for a visit, Siladhiel departed for her kingdom.

 **~Year 2931 of the Third age~**

Siladhiel smiled down at the little baby in her arms as Gilraen watched her a little uneasy since the relationship between Elves and Men were on shaky ground. Siladhiel had taken part in many conflicts though she never allowed Lindon's armies to become involved. She cherished the people that her father trusted but her kingdom needed a time for peace from war after the loss of so many lives. She returned to Gondor upon learning of the new heir being born, she couldn't help but wish to see if this infant would be the one.

"Aragorn, he is a precious little one" Siladhiel said softly handing the infant that giggled at her to his mother

"He is my world" Gilraen whispered softly smiling at the elf before her

"Shall you ever need aid or protection, go to Rivendell and speak my name to Lord Elrond" Siladhiel said softly "There is more to this little one than meets the eye"

"Who are you really Quenya?" Gilraen questioned suddenly as Siladhiel stilled slightly looking at the mortal woman

"Have you heard of Gil-galad?" Siladhiel questioned softly in nothing but a whisper containing the deep sadness she felt at speaking her father's name

"The Elven King that led the Last Alliance" Gilraen said softly with a nod of her head "His death was a great loss to Gondor"

"I am his daughter Siladhiel" Siladhiel spoke honestly sensing that this woman and this child would change her life.

"My thanks your majesty" Gilraen said suddenly realizing exactly who she found blessing her child in the nursery this evening

"We are friends, even family. Take care of this little one" Siladhiel said with a bright smile kissing the baby on the forehead before disappearing out the window of the palace and into the night as if she was never there

It was just two years later that Siladhiel would learn of the death of Arathorn II and assisted in escorting Aragorn to Rivendell. It seemed that Gilraen had taken her warning seriously and they were welcomed with open arms to Rivendell under the protection of Celebrian and Elrond.

 **~Year 2951 of the Third Age~**

"Did you know?" Aragorn questioned Quenya in confusion and anger after just finding out his heritage

"I did" Siladhiel said softly "I visited Gondor shortly after your birth and your mother found me in your room. I told her that should she ever need protection to take you here"

"My mother spoke of a Queen that provided her safety" Aragorn questioned seriously always being as wise as his ancestor

"My true name is Siladhiel, the High Queen of Nolder and the Queen of Lindon" Siladhiel said turning towards her friend whom she had watched grow and even assisting in teaching

"Why would you keep this from me?" Aragorn questioned in anger feeling betrayed

"I have secrets to keep and at times even I hide from my past. I am not comfortable with my titles nor am I ready to accept them for they were bestowed to me at the death of my beloved father. Forgive me for keeping from you, it was not my intention to cause you pain" Siladhiel said honestly looking at someone she come to consider a younger brother of sorts

"I cannot fault you for that, fore even I do not accept my heritage" Aragorn said seriously

Siladhiel watched him for a moment knowing that destiny demands something of them both, it was only a matter of time before they would be required to accept it or fail.

 **~Year 3017 of the Third Age~**

"How could this happen?" Siladhiel questioned in anger staring at Gandalf from the shadow of the trees

Siladhiel was angry that once again this wizard had involved the peaceful Hobbits in his schemes. She had watched from the shadows as he brought Bilbo along for a journey and even assisted a few times when able. Now, she was watching after Frodo praying that Aragorn found Gollum in time to stop this.

"Frodo will ensure no one finds it" Gandalf said seriously towards the Elleth Queen that had become a dear friend during their frequent travels together throughout the years

"At what cost?" Siladhiel stated turning towards him "These are peaceful creatures and have no part in this darkness"

"You cannot shoulder this battle any longer" Gandalf said seriously knowing that the sole purpose of her travels was to find a way to get revenge against Sauron

"Is this why you kept from me for 16 years? Because you think I will take him on without assistance?" Siladhiel questioned offended "I will not deny that my focus has been Sauron's final destruction, but I will not take on this foe alone. I will not however, allow innocents to continue to die not knowing how dark this foe is"

"Forgive me for keeping it from you, my only wish was to protect you" Gandalf stated seriously "I fear I will not be able to protect you from the darkness coming"

"You are not meant to" Siladhiel said seriously "I must return to my Kingdom and visit Rivendell, watch over him Gandalf and summon me when you know if the ring is the One Ring"

"I will, safe travels Siladhiel" Gandalf said softly as she disappeared into the forest no doubt to check on Mordor as well to see if Sauron was up to old tricks.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Chapter Four}**

Siladhiel growled low in her throat as she approaches the study of Elrond upon hearing that Frodo had arrived injured to Rivendell. She was furious with her old friends for failing to protect the hobbit and involving him in this matter. Not one hobbit but four had traveled with the One Ring. She burst through the door glaring at Gandalf for making a mess of things as always.

"Explain this to me" She demanded as the Queen she was daring them to tell her to calm down

Gandalf and Elrond explained the situation in detail to her. She listened as she learned that Aragorn was sent to escort them to Rivendell and how Frodo was injured with a Nazgul weapon. Her heart wept at the information knowing that the wound would never fully heal. She calmed slightly worrying over Gandalf upon learning of Saruman's betrayal.

"Are you well?" She questioned softly, and Gandalf smiled as she lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort "Frodo is alive, but we still have the matter of the Ring to discuss"

"For him to have come so far still bearing the Ring. The hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil" Elrond had commented

"It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf said seriously as Siladhiel leaned on the window seal having seen that Frodo quite possibly might be the only option in the end, her powers she didn't trust and therefore often didn't allow her a full picture

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." Elrond says seriously

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men. he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf explains causing Elrond to turn away and Siladhiel to tense slightly

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard, the ring cannot stay here." Elrond said seriously turning towards Siladhiel watching the arrival of the members of the council

"This peril belongs to all Middle earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after." Elrond says softly "The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores."

"Elrond speaks the truth; many elves have arrived in Lindon to depart from my shores. I have bid farewell to many in these last years as they are called home. Even my vast force is unable to take on Mordor and Isengard from this distance. This will not be like the Alliance, it cannot be" Siladhiel explains seriously knowing that she would not risk her kingdom

"Who will you look to when we have gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others" Elrond commented seriously as Siladhiel wondered what her father would do in this situation before pushing aside the slight pain she still felt over his lose all those years before

"It is in Men that we must place our hope" Gandalf said seriously as Siladhiel immediately thought of the Ranger in hiding

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives." Elrond states in discuss as both Siladhiel and him remember the past when this all could have ended

"I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago, when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I let Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the ring was forged: the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil could endure. Isildur kept the Ring and the line of Kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless" Elrond said seriously as Siladhiel flinched at the harsh description of that day, she had been so lost to despair that she allowed this to happen

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the thrown of Gondor" Gandalf said speaking of Aragorn

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile" Elrond said honestly while Siladhiel looked at her old friend seriously

"Fate is not something we choose, all of us have a destiny we must face. Aragorn will soon have to choose his" Siladhiel said seriously before walking from the room passing Arwen and Aragorn along the way knowing that Arwen was talking with him about the very thing she was just speaking with Elrond about, fate was something no one could escape.

 **~The Next Day~**

Siladhiel slipped into the council unseen remaining hooded and away from direct sight. She did not wish for those to know that she was here. Elrond looked at her and nodded to her in greeting before turning to address the council. Siladhiel scanned the room surprised to see so many had attended this council, she would keep her eyes open for threats. The Ring could not be trusted.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond commanded as all turn towards the little hobbit

Frodo steps forward and moves towards a stone Plinth. He places the ring on the plinth and returns to his seat. Siladhiel's heart hurts for the hobbit seeing the relief he felt letting go of the ring. She kept her eyes watchful as the gasps and shock takes hold of the room.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" Boromir says standing up causing Siladhiel to frown at him, this is what had become of the once great kingdom?

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn states standing up causing Boromir turns and looks at Strider coldly

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned turning when Aragorn didn't say anything to his defense, yet another stood taking her by surprise

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" Legolas says to the defense of his friend and Siladhiel looks at Aragorn in sorrow knowing that he did not wish that to be known

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir says in disbelief

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas says as Aragorn stands placing a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Sit down, Legolas" Aragorn commanded his friend as Boromir states that Gondor needs no king

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf says seriously drawing the meeting back to the matter at hand

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed" Elrond commands causing Gimli to stand quickly

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Gimli stated preparing to charge

Siladhiel moves quicker than any other can see and halts his hand. She holds it softly as he looks at her cloaked and unseen features in confusion. She did not want the Ring to awaken by the act of the dwarf or did she wish to feel the taint awaken again.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond speaks out as Siladhiel releases Gimli returning to the corner, but all eyes remained on her not knowing who she was or even that she was a female

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom; only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond instructs causing dread to course through the room before panic

Siladhiel's eyes remained only on Frodo sensing that he was at center of this. She hated fate for bringing a peaceful hobbit into such a dark destiny, but she could see it around him. His fate was tied to the Ring as hers was. She was aware of all the shouting and angering as Frodo stood suddenly.

"I will take it. I will take it, I will take the Ring to Mordor" Frodo said getting louder as he spoke "Though I do not know the way"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf pledges to the little hobbit

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn vows kneeling before Frodo "you have my sword."

Siladhiel watches as Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir follow suite vowing to provide aid in the quest. She can't help but smile as the hobbits reveal themselves stating they will be going as well. It was then that Elrond's eyes found Siladhiel's knowingly causing her to nod in confirmation, she will assist this quest.

"Ten companions so be it. You shall be the "Fellowship of the ring" Elrond said seriously as the Hobbit brought the tense actions

"Great, where are we going?" Pippin questioned causing Siladhiel to smile before turning away

"Who is the Tenth Member?" Gimli questioned looking around counting the Members causing Elrond, Aragorn, and Gandalf to glance at one another with amused smiles

 **~Later that night~**

"Lindon soldiers are stationed on the route to my Kingdom to provide safe passage for those who travel" Siladhiel commented to Elrond "Travel through my lands will remain safe as this darkness grows"

"My thanks for providing aide to my people" Elrond commented, and she smiled softly

"They are my people too after all, I may not enforce my rule but all in my lands know that I will protect them fiercely even if I have no wish for my titles" Siladhiel commented seriously "Cirdan has done well in running the kingdom and is prepared if I send a summons for war"

"I shall remain until the end, though I fear for the wellbeing of my daughter" Elrond commented as Siladhiel placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort "I do not know how your father allowed you to be a warrior"

"You know as well as I, that I was persistent in my desire to be a warrior" Siladhiel commented with a smile before looking off into the distance "I believe my father knew my fate, as did my mother"

"I must bid you rest; my wife is awaiting me" Elrond commented as Siladhiel smiled at the sight of him departing before heading to the garden where she found Frodo

"I do not believe we have been introduced properly Frodo, I am Quenya. I am the tenth member of your fellowship" Siladhiel commented sitting down next to him "What is it that wears on your heart young hobbit?"

"I am scared of the Ring" Frodo said honestly looking at the most beautiful being he had ever seen and feeling strangely comforted in her presence

"As you should be, the ring is the embodiment of evil. It will corrupt all near it" Siladhiel commented honestly

"Is it safe then to travel in this group? I can hear it speaking to the others" Frodo commented seriously glancing around

"Do not fear for them, they are all strong in heart" Siladhiel said placing a hand on his shoulder "And I will not be corrupted by it"

"How do you know?" Frodo questioned staring at her

"My fate is tied to the Ring as yours is, my purpose has been the destruction of Sauron and this ring for as long as I could remember. I have lost much in this purpose and I will see this quest through. I will not fail now, I will not fail you Frodo" Siladhiel commented seriously before kneeling before him causing him to look directly into her purple eyes, he did not know elves had purple eyes

"I am many things Frodo and hold many skills, all of which I pledge to you. I will see you home Frodo" Siladhiel said seriously aware of the eyes watching her "I will see you return to the peaceful shire"

Frodo broke down in tears sobbing loudly as Siladhiel held him close knowing the weight of his burden was heavy upon his shoulders. She wanted Sauron dead and the Ring destroyed, but most of all she wanted her people safe and that included Frodo. In the distance, Aragorn watched knowing his old friend would stop at nothing to protect Frodo, the hobbits had always been dear to her heart.

 **~The Next Day~**

Siladhiel sat at the table eating an apple next to Gandalf as Elrond approached the Hobbits. She knew that by now Cirdan would have sent the confirmation that the Shire's protection had departed as well. She had ordered it upon her arrival in Rivendell and learning of the hobbits being involved with the Ring. It the least she could do for her people.

"High Queen of Nolder and Queen of Lindon Siladhiel has assigned a unit of her army to protect the shire during your journey" Elrond stated causing Aragorn and Gandalf to look at her with a smile of thanks

"Why would the Queen provide such assistance?" Boromir questioned in confusion "Does she have nothing better than to do?"

"The High Queen of Nolder and Lindon has long been a great ally to many nations, not holding the same biases as many of the other elf kingdoms. The Shire and even Rivendell are under her rule, she protects those of her Kingdom and lands fiercely. Even now, her army protect throughout the lands and borders to ensure safe travel" Gandalf explained seriously in Siladhiel's defense

"I heard tales of her being unseen, that she is like a ghost even in her own kingdom" Gimli commented seriously "That few know her face"

"My father met her once long ago. He stated that he was so stunned by her beauty that he found himself unable to speak and that she glowed with the light of the Vala. He still says that she is the most beautiful being he had ever met, and none would ever compare to her" Boromir commented before continuing to eat as Siladhiel fought the urge to chuckle

"Indeed, she has been known to become a beacon in battle and tales of old often describe her as a warrior with light that shines outward to banish any darkness. She is beautiful beyond comparison to any in this world, yet it is her true self that holds the greatest Beauty" Gandalf explained with a smile as she blushed slightly from the compliment

She was thankful for her ability to control her "glow" as others called her that was from her Valar nature. It was unsafe to travel outside her kingdom or show her purity during these dark times. She knew that the time would come for the true Queen to emerge one day. She concealed her true nature long ago and traveled completely cloaked to prevent others from staring.

Siladhiel listened to the conversation around her being introduced to those of the fellowship. Of course, they knew her as Quenya instead of her true name. After the anger of her being a woman and an elf settled down, the fellowship moved on to discuss their plans for their quest. It would be a long road and one that was dangerous, preparation was needed. She had won over many of the members with her useful insights for the preparations and of the routes they were discussing, after all she had spent many years traveling these lands.

She took great interest in her new traveling companions during the time she spent near them in the month in Rivendell. She adored the four hobbits as assisted in training them with short swords along with Boromir. Each of them had instilled the deep desire to protect them in her. Though, it was Legolas that she often found herself near. He was unused to seeing a warrior Elleth and one that had traveled as much as she had. He took great interest in the tales of her travels.

Still, as time grew so did the Darkness await them as it sensed their intentions. Siladhiel could feel the ring wanting to be reunited with its master. She would not let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Chapter Five}**

Siladhiel touched the glass with sadness in her heart seeing her father's spear in the case as she directed Elrond to keep it safe all those years ago. She was so deep in the thoughts of that final battle that she didn't realize when Legolas appeared next to her.

"My father often spoke of Gil-galad and his spear Aeglos" Legolas whispered in awe staring at the legendary weapon "He spoke of the pure white metal that shined in battle. It must have been a magnificent sight to see"

"It was" Siladhiel confirmed allowing the sad smile to take over her lips in remembrance "Gil-galad held a strength in battle that none would ever be able to contend with"

"You have seen him in battle?" Legolas questioned in complete awe at the information, few remained that remembered the war. Everything he knew were from the tales his father spoke.

Siladhiel smiled softly remembering the way that it shined, it was made of the same Metal that her own twin blades were made of. It was blessed by the Valar to never tarnish or dull, it was one of a kind and only to be wielded by her father. She took a breath to calm the sadness in her heart before turning towards her new friend.

"Shall we meet with the others, they are waiting for us at the gates" Siladhiel commented and Legolas nodded in agreement watching as she gave the spear one last glance before walking off

Legolas glanced at the unique Elleth that he had come to consider a friend feeling her sadness. She held her secrets close, but he could see that she had faced a lot in her past. It was the light that she tried to conceal that drew him it, it was the purest soul he had ever met. He could tell that she was always beautiful even if she kept herself hooded and he could only see the lower half of her face. She was always smiling and helping others, always lightening the mood of the group. He watched as she approached Elrond and once again saw the deep respect that Lord Elrond held for the Elleth. Yes, this Elleth held many secrets.

Siladhiel bid farewell to her friend and his family. She could see their worry as the released her. She stared at them knowing that it may be the last time that she sees them for quite some time knowing that most would be sailing shortly. She stopped one last time as the group continued with Aragorn at her side to take in the image of them before turning and beginning the journey for the destruction of the ring.

"We must hold to his course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor" Gandalf commented looking at Frodo as Siladhiel stepped to his side, she would stay close to the Hobbit

 **~Later that night~**

Siladhiel stayed in the tree listening to the chatter from the camp while keeping eyes on the surrounding trees. Her eye sight didn't mess a thing considering that her eyes were better than the average elf due to being part Valar.

"You need to eat" Aragorn commented seriously from below her and she smiled in thanks as she climbed down from her station to accept the food "I will take the first watch and wake you for the next shift"

"Thank you, Aragorn," She said softly before approaching a rock and taking a seat next to Legolas

"How is it that you know Aragorn?" Legolas questioned softly seeing the close relationship between the two

"I knew his mother, I came to consider her a dear friend" Siladhiel said softly smiling at the memory of meeting Aragorn as a baby "I met Aragorn when he was less than a summer old"

"Are you from Gondor?" Legolas questioned with interest wanting to know as much about her as he could

"No, but I have traveled there many times in the past" Siladhiel said honestly "I once considered the Numenor dear friends of mine"

"Not many remain that remember them, how many summers are you?" Legolas questioned wondering how far off he was

"6668 summers old, though it does not seem so" She said honestly with a shrug of her shoulders wondering why he wished to know this information

"You saw Gondor at the beginning?" Legolas questioned in realization

"I was there for the formation, it was beautiful" Siladhiel said with a wistful smile at the memory "It was truly one of a kind"

"It must have been a sight" Legolas said in amazement at the knowledge that she had seen the great city before the fall

"I do believe that one day it will return to its former glory" Siladhiel whispered staring at Aragorn, she had faith in him "Get some rest my friend"

Legolas nodded as he watched Siladhiel stand stretching slightly and he could see her curves beneath the thick coverings she wears to hide her appearance. He shallowed thickly taking his eyes off her as she readied for bed. His father would not approve of his behavior.

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Siladhiel sat with Sam at the campfire watching Aragorn and Boromir attempting to instructing Pippin on wielding a sword properly, something she had already taught him. The hobbit was up to no good.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin on your toes. good, very good, I want you to react, not think." Boromir directly causing Sam to nudge her side

"Should not be too hard" Sam commented causing her to chuckle slightly at the little hobbit

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way around. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome. Gandalf clearly thinks that is a bad idea." Gimli stated catching her attention as she loved the Mines during her travels, she would not oppose that

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said seriously causing her to sharpen her eyes on her friend, just what was he hiding?

"What is that?" Sam questioned drawing her attention to the watch that Legolas was keeping on the sky in the distance

"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli questioned as she stood and approached Legolas

"It's moving fast and against the wind." Boromir commented seriously as Siladhiel gasp softly

"Crebain from Dunland!" She and Legolas said at the same time as Aragorn immediately directs them to hide

Before Siladhiel could react, her hand was grabbed, and she was pulled under cover by Legolas. She stilled and stop breathing as she stares into the eyes of Legolas feeling him surround her. She was taken by surprise at the fact that she was extremely close to an attractive Elf for the first time since losing Glorfindel. She wanted to pull away and yet part of her wanted to pull him closer. She closed her eyes and for the first time noticed how comforting he smelled, like sandalwood and pine.

Legolas tensed immediately realizing that he had never been this close to a female before. He hadn't ever expected her eyes to be so memorizing or the unique deep purple color that he wanted to drowned in. The smell of lavender and vanilla surrounded him making it hard to think. It was almost painful to pull away from her when the others began to move but he manage to regain his senses and assisted in moving her to her feet. But not before noticing that her hood had fallen and that she was the most breath-taking Elf he had ever seen with the deep purple eyes and deep black hair that contrasted sharply against her flawless pale skin.

Siladhiel quickly returned her hood to cover her features before the others could see them. She hurried along to Frodo's side as the discussion was made to travel via Caradhras. She traveled with the others staying close to the hobbit assisting them through the snow paths. She stayed away from Legolas although she could feel his questioning eyes on her. She was helping Pippin when Aragorn's voice rang out.

"Boromir?" Aragorn questioned and Siladhiel noticed that Boromir was holding the ring becoming transfixed by it

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." Boromir whispered as Siladhiel placed her hand on the small sword at her side

"Boromir give the ring to Frodo" Aragorn commanded in a whispered with his hand on the hilt of his sword

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir stated giving Frodo the ring ruffling his hair as the others relax

They continued traveling through the thick snow. Siladhiel wished the others could walk on the snow like the elves. She had even taken her under cloaks off to give to Frodo and Pippin, she had not real use for them other than to hide her form beneath them. Still the main cloak she wore covered her but did little to protect from the harsh wind. She paused suddenly as her hearing heard him on the wind.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas said urgently

"It's Saruman." Siladhiel shouted to Gandalf hearing the black wizard clearly

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn said urgently trying to protect Frodo

"No!" Gandalf shouted before yelling into the wind a chant to stop Saruman

It was no use as an avalanche begun and snow fell from above them. Siladhiel didn't think as she pulled off her main cloak revealing the cloak wore by her father that was blessed by her mother for the ultimate protection and spread it to protect each of the hobbits and her as they were buried in the snow. Aragorn and the others frantically began to dig as she assisted unburying them giving a toss of the cloak and stood revealing four hobbits and Gimli completely untouched from the snow.

The others stared in awe at the sight before them. The warrior in all her glory in the navy-blue cloak once wore by her father, with the sign of Lindon's army and the marking of the leader in golden weave. The cloak sparkled with the protection from Vala it settled back around her. Her long black hair had fallen out of its braid and flowed freely around her. She quickly concealed the necklace before it could be seen and reveal her true name to the group. It was too late to conceal her appearance, they had seen her for the first time. The only relief was that none here would recognize her father's cloak, other than those that knew her secret.

Legolas sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her as she moved to conceal her features quickly. He has thought she would be beautiful as all elves were, but she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He could feel his heart quicken and couldn't shake the desire to stare into her purple eyes for all time. He wanted to drown in her beauty and the light he saw thinly concealed under the cloak that was revealed to him. She was much brighter and purer than he had seen before, he knew it was only just a glimpse of her full soul.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city." Boromir said seriously as Siladhiel took a breath at the distraction he had caused to bring attention off her

Siladhiel was concerned over Gandalf's reaction as Frodo chose to go through the mines before walking before the fellowship down the mountain. They walked in silence for some time before Legolas grabbed her hand bringing her to a halt. He couldn't allow her to continue to hide from the world after seeing her true beauty, it would be a crime to allow such a thing. She looked at him in confusion as he pulled down her hood giving her a soft smile.

"Do not hide who you truly are among friends" He commented softly "Do not hide such light and beauty when it is needed in this time of darkness"

Siladhiel stared at him in confusion and shock feeling overwhelmed by the statement. The others looked at them overhearing the statement and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded in understanding, she would no longer hide from them. Siladhiel turned to Legolas with a soft look.

Legolas smiled at her softly before they continued walking side by side at the lead of the Fellowship. Siladhiel smiled as they neared the dark lake and saw the familiar stones that shined. She had loved her brief amount of time here in the past and owe a great debt to them from years before.

"Have you been to Moria before?" Legolas questioned seeing her joy at the sight before her as the others awed over it and Gandalf attempted to open the doors

"I have been here once, long ago to thank them" Siladhiel commented as the took a seat to wait for the entry way to open

"An elf thanks a dwarf?" Gimli said in shock and Siladhiel nodded seriously

"It was at their assistance with Sauron that Elrond and I survived when Eregion fell all those years ago, they halted him when he went to meet us in battle. I took great pleasure in learning from them" Siladhiel said honestly with a smile from the memory "They were weary of me but welcomed me"

Siladhiel listened as Gimli spoke of his relatives in the mountains keeping her eyes peeled for danger. She watched as Aragorn stopped the hobbits from throwing rocks into the water and she had sensed something from within the water. Legolas had stayed close to her side and she took comfort in his presence as she relaxed when she could. In the end, it was Frodo that solved the Riddle and gave Gandalf the entrance to the mines.

Siladhiel was the last to enter with Frodo at her side tensing at the smell that hit her immediately, she could smell death in the caves. She could hear the others shouting from within the caves and them coming back to the entrance. She had sensed the evil behind her too late. Entirely too late. Frodo was suddenly pulled to the ground as she was turning to see the tentacles coming out of the water. The monster pulled Frodo forward and cried out in fear, she would always remember the look on his face.

Within a moment, she charged with Aragorn at her side, the image of her father and Eleidin fighting together showing in her mind. She took out her swords and jumped into the air slicing through tentacles to free Frodo allowing Aragorn to bring him to safety. The others took up their weapons and fought the beast the best she could. Again, the beast takes Frodo and together with Aragorn the slice the tentacle allowing Boromir to catch him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf commanded seriously as the others begin to enter the mines for safety

"Legolas! Quenya" Boromir shouted at them

Legolas shoots an Arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few vital seconds to grab Siladhiel and along with the others race out of the water towards the mine. Legolas shelters Siladhiel as echoes are heard from creature ripping the doors away causing the rock slides that caved in the entrance. Legolas could feel Siladhiel clinging to him and her soft breath on his ear causing him to shiver as the darkness filled the cave.

"My thanks Legolas" Siladhiel whispered shakenly from underneath him as Gandalf provided a little light to the caves

Legolas smiled down at her before standing and assisted her to her feet. Siladhiel quickly rearranged her cloak shaking away the dust from the cave floor. She glanced at Legolas and took a deep breath as his eyes met her. She hated to admit it, but it was almost hard to stay away from the elf Prince. It was like she was being pulled towards him, she could not allow such a thing.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf spoke drawing the concerned look from Siladhiel "Quietly, now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

Siladhiel glanced around slightly before following the others feeling Legolas's eyes watching her every move. Legolas was drawn to her movements, he had never known this overwhelming desire to protect another before. It never could be even if he accepted it for it would only cause despair, his father would never approve of this match. Unknown to either of them, that a string of fate had weaved them together.

They continue up a steep stair, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves are despoiled where Dwarf skeletons are strewn about, and Goblin Graffiti is scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood. The Atmosphere is very sinister. Siladhiel was extremely uncomfortable and choose to stay close to the Hobbits. She hated when they stopped suddenly at the part where the path splits into three paths.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said frowning as he takes a sit and begins to stare at the possible paths before him

"Are we lost?" Pippin questions as Siladhiel takes a seat away from the group shivering from the darkness she was sensing near her. The only comfort she felt was the from the companions around her and the chatter of the hobbits.


	6. Chapter 6

**{Chapter Six}**

Aragorn watched his friend's sharp eyes linger on Siladhiel's form from the distance. Long had he seen the signs of his friend becoming attached to the Elleth. Though, his eyes had not left her form for long since the mountain pass. There was a look in his eyes that confirmed what he had wondered for some time, Legolas was falling for Siladhiel. There was a connection between the two of them, one he knew all too well from his own with Arwen. He touched the everstar with sadness in his heart.

"Your soul calls to her my friend" Aragorn whispered as he took a seat next to his friend

"I will not deny that I am drawn to her, I have never known another such as her" Legolas whispers in reply knowing that he could not lie to his closest friend

"It is more than that" Aragorn commented softly "It is what I shared with Arwen"

"I have never known a pull so strong on my soul, I know not the extend of it" Legolas said honestly watching with interest as Siladhiel braided her hair "Her every movement memorizes me"

"This is the pull of the true match" Aragorn explained knowingly "She is your match my friend"

"It matters not" Legolas said with a hint of sadness "My father would not approve of such a match"

"Do not deny your happiness my friend, your father even as a king cares for your happiness and I believe will approve of this match based off that alone" Aragorn said wisely

"My father would destroy anything I would attempt with her" Legolas said seriously knowing from experience that his father would stop at nothing to get his way

"Do not doubt her, win her heart and she will take on the Valar if need be to stand at your side" Aragorn said honestly knowing that Siladhiel never backed down from a battle of the heart

"I shall think on your words my friend" Legolas said after a long moment of thought

"I wish you luck my friend" Aragorn said softly touching his shoulder before walking off

Aragorn waited under everyone was asleep before approaching the Elleth that he had known most of his life. She was staring off into the darkness on guard for any threats, protecting everyone as she did best. Legolas worried about his father more than anything else, but he knew that upon learning the truth of her nobility that even the King of Mirkwood would happily accept the match. He had seen her reluctance and how she would draw away from Legolas, it was only by knowing her so well that he could see that she was holding back.

"I see you have found your match" Aragorn whispered to her causing her eyes to widen at the information "Surely, you can't deny the connection"

"Aragorn, I do not wish to speak of this" She whispered brokenly not wishing to accept this as truth

"Long have we been friends, speak your heart to me" Aragorn said seriously seeing the fear in her eyes, she was terrified of the connection she felt to Legolas

"I will deny this connection, now is not the time for this Aragorn" Siladhiel whispered angrily for him bringing this up

"He is your true match, you cannot deny what your soul has spoken" Aragorn whispered seriously as she thought for several moments before taking a deep breath looking off into the distance and her mind going elsewhere

"I fear losing him if I allow such a connection" Siladhiel spoke honestly taking Aragorn by surprise, he would have never thought it would be that "I cannot deny that my connection to Legolas is strong, but I have walked this path before and suffered greatly for it"

Aragorn frowned looking at her as she closed her eyes allowing a tear to fall and a piece of him broke at the sight. In the many years, he had known her he had never see her cry or show weakness of any kind. The memories she was facing were strong and had almost broken her. There was much more to her story than others knew.

"Love has no place in war" Siladhiel said softly "As you know and have accepted"

"Arwen would have perished if she was to remain, but my soul remains hers to claim" Aragorn said honestly "I would gladly do anything to protect her. You will not even try"

"You know nothing" Siladhiel said suddenly feeling the pain of losing someone that could have been a match if fate was not so cruel, she barely survived that lose and losing a true match would destroy her

"I am here and willing to listen my friend" Aragorn whispered softly, he would not back down from this conversation

"Long ago, I believed a promise made to me. He was my dearest friend and closed companion during the years I fought Sauron. He shined in battle in a way that he could almost contend with my father, which was not an easy feat. He had come to cherished me and even gave his final breath to me alone." Siladhiel said brokenly unaware of those listening in as she was no longer whispering

"My friend" Aragorn whispered brokenly upon hearing this "You cannot hold Legolas to the same fate"

"You misunderstand! I believed him when he said he would not fall to Sauron and remain by my side during battle always, but he didn't keep it. I watched unable to help as those closest to me perished at Sauron's hand. That battle has long since haunted me and tormented me, the smell of their burning flesh and the sound of them hitting the ground. I cannot allow such a connection now Aragorn, not when I still owe a debt that will not be fulfilled until the death of Sauron. I cannot allow myself to find such hope only to lose it again to him, Sauron will not allow another to have me" Siladhiel said to her dear friend not caring of the tears in her eyes or the open display of the pain she concealed years before

"None of us would allow Sauron to take you, Legolas would not allow such a fate" Aragorn whispered sternly knowing that even he would lay his life down for Siladhiel

"I can't" Siladhiel whispered brokenly before bringing brought into comforting arms as she cried for the first time in someone's arms since the fall of her father and Glorfindel.

Unknowingly to her, it was not Aragorn's arms she found herself in. Legolas tightened his arms around the Elleth unable to help the breaking of his soul at the sound of her sobs. He had known that she held pain deep within her, but never would have known that she had seen the fall of one she held close before her. He had come to her when she began to cry, unable to stand by and not attempt to sooth her. She should never be sad, and never should a tear fall her deep purple eyes. He knew now that he could not fight this connection, he would do anything the Elleth that became his light in this journey. He would prove her wrong, their connection was true.

"Long have I lived watching others find their true match and long have I suffered the path I have walked. I know not the future but do not deny me the connection I feel or deny me the happiness that being near you fills my soul when I walk the same path of darkness, Melamin" Legolas spoke in a whisper to her as she stilled in surprise in the statement feeling it in her soul

Siladhiel could feel her soul responding before she could as he renamed her. Renaming of elves was a powerful thing, one that was not to be taken lightly. He had spoken the name his soul has given her, and her soul had just accepted the connection. She relaxed in his arms as he tightened his arms around her again. Everyone was awaiting her response to him. She could not respond, she did not know her answer or the path she would choose.

"I do not expect the answer" He whispered to her "I am more than willing to wait, I have waited many centuries for you Melamin. Now that I have found you, I will wait forever if I must until you are ready"

She nodded in understanding giving a sad smile "I wish that fate was not so cruel, I shall think on this. I shall not hide from you, you are very dear to me" Siladhiel said honestly

"That is more than enough for now Melamin" Legolas said honestly pulling her into his arms feeling the weariness in her soul "Rest"

Siladhiel nodded and attempted to move out of his arms but the strong arms prevented her "I shall protect you through the night, allow me the honor of holding you" Legolas whispered softly in her ear

Siladhiel nodded unable to deny him anything as she allowed him to settle her down in his lap as he sat. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep under the gentle hum of his heart beat. Never has she slept in the arms of another that was not her father. She allowed the comfort she had not felt in centuries to surround her and the weariness she felt to fade before darkness took her. Dreams of the Father that loved her blended and of images of the male holding her in the distant future, images she was not ready to understand.

Legolas gently held her through the night becoming overwhelmed as her soul reached out to him touching his true self. Never has he ever sensed so much emotion from another or another so deep within his soul. He could feel her soul searching him as if to heal any harm that he had obtained during the travels and soothing the bruises from the rocks falling at the entrance to the mines. He had never known an elf like her and never would have imagined the connection feeling so completing. He nodded at Aragorn with a smile in thanks as the Ranger went to bed.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Siladhiel woke up from her nightmare in a gasp choking back on the fear and immediately sat up as Legolas moved quickly to release her. She fell to the ground and emptied her stomach contents on the ground. She tried with all her might to calm her breathing and clear the spinning from the nightmare she had just had. Sauron was so clear and vivid, so alive in this dream that the panic she felt was taunting her.

"Melamin" Legolas whispered worriedly placing a hand on her back to allowing his true self to sooth her

"Forgive me for startling you, it was not my intention" Siladhiel whispered back leaning against him "My thanks Legolas"

"I only wish to see you well" Legolas said softly wrapping an arm around her to hold her close while the other ran gently through her hair "What has caused such a reaction from you?"

"It matters not Legolas, do not fret over my own wellbeing" Siladhiel said seriously before sighing "I do not wish to speak of such things in such a dark place"

"Come Melamin, the Hobbit has made breakfast and you must fill your stomach" Legolas said assisting her to her feet with his eyes vowing to not forget that she owes him an explanation for her sudden sickness.

Siladhiel nodded slightly before allowing him to move seeing that he would demand a explanation for her actions earlier. She honestly didn't know how to begin to explain her past to this elf Prince. How did she explain the worse and darkest memories that came back to taunt her in the night? How did she explain to him or even to the group that she was Queen thanks to the death of the greatest warrior that ever breathed? How did she explain her fear that she didn't have the strength to step from that shadow?

"No one would fault you" Gandalf whispered taking a seat next to her drawing her from her frantic thoughts "None would hold the secrets you keep against you"

"That is my fear Gandalf, my fear is taking hold of the past and the legend then finding myself still not strong enough for the fate I face now" Siladhiel said honestly as Frodo nervously approach

"There is something down there" He whispered staring off in the darkness

"It's Gollum" Gandalf explain quietly "he's been following us for days"

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad'dur?" Frodo questioned startled at the information

"Escaped or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story" Gandalf explains surprising Frodo as Siladhiel glances at the darkness in sadness "yes, Sméagol he was once called before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad"

"it's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance" Frodo said in response causing Siladhiel to frown

"Pity?" Gandalf questions "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many" Siladhiel continued seriously seeing Frodo confused over the earlier statement

"I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened" Frodo whispered brokenly

"So, do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we must decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought" Gandalf said seriously before pointing at a tunnel with his right hand "Ah! That it's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry said in relief as the others readied to move

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf said with a laugh causing Siladhiel to shake her head in amusement

"let's hope you sense of smell has not faded in your old age" Siladhiel said with a laugh before pushing Frodo forward to follow Gandalf


	7. Chapter 7

{Chapter Seven}

They passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Siladhiel smiles in memory as Gandalf using his staff to light the city. The group gasps as Siladhiel smiles in memory of the city. A vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before them stretches a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf whispers

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam states in awe looking around as Gimli rushes ahead through a busted wooden door

"Gimli!" Siladhiel states following him quickly through the empty chamber stopping seeing Gimli sobbing on his knees near a stone coffen

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I had feared." Gandalf says reading the inscription from the stone before reaching for a book covered in blood

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispers urgently to Aragorn and Siladhiel frowned in agreement

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums in the deep, we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no- one saves us? They are coming." Gandalf reads from the cracked page at the end of the book

Siladhiel watches as Pippin backs up stumbling against the well and in horror causing a skeleton head to fall down the well. Complete silence takes over everyone as the sound of the skull falling echoes through the area. Gandalf turns towards a frightened Pippin

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf says in anger causing Siladhiel to place herself between them staring Gandalf down

"What's done cannot be undone, they come" Siladhiel says seriously being turning her eyes in the direction a low rolling boom is being hear and growing louder then comes a horn that causes the hobbits to flinch before the fellowship readies for battle at the sound of cries and running

"Frodo" Sam says worriedly looking at the sword glowing blue on Frodo's belt causing Frodo to take out the blade

"Orcs" Legolas whispers readying his bow for the attack

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn directs the hobbits as Siladhiel jumps up on a ledge gaining height and clear view of the door while Boromir and Aragorn begin shutting the doors

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir says in shock as Gimli snatches up two rusty dwarf axes and leaps onto the tomb.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli shouts causing Siladhiel to blink

"I am not sure if that was brave or stupid" She whispers in amusement catching the other's attention "Most likely both"

Siladhiel snaps into action with the others as the Door bursts open in a shower of wood fragments, and 20 Goblins charge into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll! Gimli ducks a blow and immediately buries his Axes in 2 Goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir wade into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas and Siladhiel fire deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to Shield the Hobbits!

Gandalf is clutching his sword and joins in the battle. The cave troll is sweeping his club at Aragorn who stumbles backwards. Siladhiel watches the huge club descends for the killing blow and fights her way towards him when Boromir's sword slices into the troll's Scaly arm causing it rears back. Siladhiel almost gags at the sight of the spewing green blood. She turns her head away to see Sam is backing up against a wall with a sword in one hand and a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swings wildly at a Goblin with a saucepan causing her much amusement as it keels over and laughs loudly as he takes out another one with the saucepan gaining attention of the others.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam says happily as the Siladhiel kills another orc just as Frodo screams for Aragorn

Sam screams as Frodo is lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall with a spear tip in his chest causing the others to scream out his name. Chaos erupts as each member tries to find their way to him as the hobbits jump on the troll. Legolas shoots out an arrow dropping the troll to the ground dead as Siladhiel and Aragorn drop to their knees beside him. Siladhiel screams in sadness cradling him as he coughs taking a huge breath shocking the group to their core.

"He's alive!" Sam says in shock

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt" Frodo gasps out sitting up looking at Siladhiel and Aragorn

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said in awe as Siladhiel attempted to calm her racing heart

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf stated as Frodo opened his shirt revealing Mithril Vest he had been wearing that protected him

"Now is not the time" Siladhiel said seriously hearing drums again and rushed Frodo to his feet

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf directed seriously and Siladhiel followed glancing back in the direction of the drums feeling Legolas at her side

They ran as quickly as they could after Gandalf into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber as Goblins start scuttling down the Pillars behind them. Siladhiel frowns at the sight of the Goblin army rushing towards them that suddenly stops. She turns quickly in the direction that a deafening roar was hear loud enough to frighten everyone. Siladhiel swallows down the fear in realization as Boromir questions the creature as the ground begins to shake and a low rumble is heard.

"A Balrog" Siladhiel whispers feeling choked at the sight of the flames in the distance

"A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!" Gandalf directs as Siladhiel halls the Hobbits forward to get as far away from the darkness as possible

Siladhiel glanced back seeing the massive creature rise from a chasm. She felt her heart beating faster then she remembered possible at the 40 foot monster with flames. She feels sick to her stomach as she follows next to Gandalf who is being supported by his staff. She glances at him in concern along with Aragorn.

"Lead them on, the bridge is near" Gandalf directs seriously causing them to pause "Do as I say; swords are no more use here."

Aragorn nods before leading the others down the stairwell as Siladhiel pauses briefly placing a hand on Gandalf's shoulder. She sees Aragorn toss Gimli across the gap on the stairwell with some dismay from the dwarf that causing her to smile. She panics seeing the crumbling stairwell with Frodo and Aragorn attempting to get off. Without thinking she bolts forward throwing her weight as she jumps wrapping her arms around them and using the force to gain the distance of the gap. She spins them slightly gasping in pain she hits the ground sheltering them from the hit.

"You have my thanks" Aragorn said seriously helping her up noticing her wince "Are you well?"

She nodded flinching as the Balrog smashes through the wall and spreads its wings. She blinks as it flies down disappearing into the pit much to her surprise.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yells causing the others to move forward across the bridge

Siladhiel pauses seeing Gandalf stop in the middle of the bridge. He turns to her offering a smile she had only seen once, on a man that knew what was coming. She chokes back a sob as he shoved her forward touching her shoulder softly and whispering in her ear. She continues hearing Gandalf begin to comfront the Balrog and Frodo's voice ringing out.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." Gandalf's firm voice rings out and she stumbles feeling like she had been shot in the chest with an arrow

She drops to the ground shaking in grief knowing what was about to happen. She feels it in her bones and to the core of who she is as she glances back seeing the Balrog at full height before Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yells as a sword of flames slashes at him and the clash before the sword of flames shatters under Gandalf's weapon "You shall not pass!"

The Balrog moves to place a foot on the bridge as Aragorn and Boromir move to assist. Gandalf screams slamming his staff onto the bridge blinding them with a white light as the staff and bridge before Gandalf shatters causing the Balrog to fall into the vast darkness. Siladhiel begins to race forward in relief feeling overwhelmed with happiness as Gandalf turns before a scream was heard with brokenness as Gandalf is grabbed and pulled from the bridge. She stumbles under shock of the sight and looks to see Gandalf heart breaking at the look in his eyes.

"Fly, you fool!" Gandalf directs seriously before letting go of the ledge and Siladhiel feels her control break.

She feels arms pulling her away as she screams at her nails clawing at the arm leading her away from helping him. She is pulled after the fellowship out of the Great Eastern Gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside. Sam, Merry, and Pippin fall slowly to the ground sobbing as Siladhiel had managed to become eerily quiet.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn directs Legolas and Gimli before glancing at Siladhiel as she clenching her fist tightly

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir pleads motioning to the hobbits as Siladhiel placing a hand on his shoulder looking at Aragorn in understanding

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam." Siladhiel states before glancing at Frodo "Aragorn"

Aragorn nods before going to Frodo causing him to turn with shock written on his face. Aragorn offers quiet support for the hobbit as Siladhiel moves to lead the fellowship on the fimilar path towards her old friends. She shakes in grief and begins to get lost to her memories as the others see the forest in the distance, they had made it to the forests of Lothlorien.

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again" Gimli whispers surrounded by forests as Legolas approaches a very pale Siladhiel

"Are you well?" Legolas questions Siladhiel worriedly placing a hand on her shoulder frowning feeling her shaking

"I don't know" She answers in a whisper pulling her cloak around her tightly feeling cold set in her bones

She tenses as she noticed they are surrounded be armed elves with arrows aides at their heads. She feels her vision blur as she recognizes Haldir step forward. She tries to focus on their voices she tries to stay upright. Haldir glances as her in concern hiding his shock upon recognizing her quickly before leading them on their way with him standing at her side glancing at her in concern.

She stays in the back with her head down as the come upon Celeborn ready to greet them. She ignores the conversation feeling weak as she drains her energy fighting off Galadriel's attempts to get in her mind on top of her grief. She listens as she tells them to rest before Celeborn steps forward and she could feel her eyes on her. Feeling tired and weary she drops her guard looking at them for the first time since her arrival with tears in her arms. Celeborn moves forward quickly wrapping his arms around her as Galadriel smiles softly. The fellowship looks on confused.

"Long has it been my dear Siladhiel" She says as shock rings through the group recognizing the name "You heart holds much grief, perhaps rest will do you well"

"I shall stay with the fellowship" she whispers pulling back and allowing a small smile at Celeborn "You shall always be that steady shoulder in my storms"

"Always" Celeborn says softly echoing a promise made so long ago before Siladhiel embracing Galadriel

"It brings me such happiness to see you again, even under this darkness" Galadriel whispers hugging her tightly

"We shall make time to discuss after my soul has lightened" She vows calmly before following after the fellowship ignoring the questioning looks

Once they make it to the pavilion Siladhiel feels all strength leave her body. She sees the stern look from Legolas to the others to leave their questions and turns towards her in concern. She relaxes before walking up to her knowing what she really wanted, needing a comfort he could only provide.

"I know you wish for answers, but I seek comfort. I want…" She falters not knowing how to ask, she never was one to ever let her guard down fully

Legolas smiles brightly moving forward quickly pulling her close feeling her body melt into his allowing all her guards to come down. She feels him pick her up into his arms and move to sit allowing his body to shelter her from the world. He hums softly into her ear as she allows darkness to take her. She can feel her there guarding her through the night even as the darkness of the past turns in her mind drawing her deeper into the abyss.

Legolas smiles softly looking down at the sleeping figure in his arms. He had been just as surprised as the others when he heard her name, she was a queen. In all honestly, he should have realized it sooner. All the signs were there and waiting to be put together. He had heard the rumors and many stories of the High queen, so similar to the light and fierceness of the elleth that traveled with them for months. He had seen a look that only came from war and tragedy, no greater tragedy was known then that of the High Queen of Lindon. He knew why she was so resistant to embrace him wholeheartedly as he had long since longed to do.

"She hid from her name long ago" Aragorn whispers appearing at his side gaining his and the others attention

"You knew?" Legolas questioned in shock

"Yes, Gandalf and I were both aware of her identity" Aragorn explained "I was not aware when I first met her, my mother knew her by her true name and when I was made aware of my linage. She told me the truth and spoke with me about it"

"Why did she hide it?" Gimli questioned seriously "Most would be all about their titles"

"She didn't want the titles the way she received them, it was a reminder of the past she wished to escape. We all know the story of the Queen of Lindon. No one suffered a greater lost then her in this battle" Aragorn says softly looking at Frodo "Her fate has long been tied to the Ring, she made it her purpose to see it destroy to ensure that those she lost hadn't died in vain"

"I can't imagine" Frodo said in realization, he dealt with it for months, but she had shouldered it alone for centuries

"My father spoke of that battle, she shined in a way that rivaled the sun and moon. I knew that she had seen darkness and struggled, but I did not know the extent" Legolas whispered looking down at the elf in awe "To still hold the light and will after the darkness she has faced is truly unlike anyone I have ever known"

"She doesn't talk about it, long have I tried to get her to speak about her past, but she turns her shoulder to her past" Aragorn said softly looking at Siladhiel "As far as I am aware, she has spoken to no one about it and holds it to herself. I have never seen her seek comfort as she had with you"

"She holds all I am and all I have to offer for all my days and beyond" Legolas says honestly causing the others to smile knowingly

"I haven't known the lass long, but I see in you eyes you want to protect her, do not attempt to hold her back Prince or yee shall lose her forever" Gimli says seriously and protectively gaining a quiet chuckle from the others as Legolas frowns

"I dare not attempt to do so" He said honestly and knowing she was more than capable of protecting herself, the past has shown she would be able to do so "I shall choose to stand at her side"

"Wise choice" Boromir said with a smirk before shaking his head in amusement "I doubt anyone would be able to keep her from anything she wished to do"

The others smiled in amusement allowing themselves to enjoy the moment of peace. Each one went to rest for the evening with Legolas relishing in the feeling of holding his world in his arms. He worried about the darkness that had grasp her in such a way. He could feel her shivering in his arms and knew that coldness had made its way into her bones. He prayed that she would defeat it or hold on until the completion of their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter Eight)

Siladhiel laid out on the limb of the tree looking up into the starry sky waiting for Frodo to return. It had been a few days since they arrived in Lorthlorien and Frodo was speaking with Galadriel. She knew from experience that he would be upset knowing the way she found her way into the minds of her friends. It angered her more than anything. Still, these three days have done nothing to quill the darkness fighting to consume her. She knew what was needed and it was time, to tell the truth. Legolas was close, almost too close just watching out for her as well as the others.

"Frodo" She whispered not taking her eyes off the sky sensing his return

"Quenya" Frodo said in fright eyes filled with fear at the images he had seen

"Tell me what you saw" She said softly gracefully landing before him and placing a hand on his face looking him over "Do not let them way heavy on your heart"

"I saw fire, Sauron winning, the shire burning" Frodo said with tears in his eyes touching the ring hidden underneath his clothes.

"Frodo" She said softly taking a breath and motioning for him to sit next to her as she sat on the ground in the clearing "The future is always changing; those things serve as nothing more than motivation. We will not fail"

"How can you be so sure?" Frodo said seriously "He is too strong"

"Frodo look up" She commanded softly, and he looked up "For my entire life, the stars served as the greatest reminder that anyone can gain"

"What do you mean?" He questioned in confusion looking at her

"Darkness is a lot evil, but the light is like hope" She said offering him a small smile remembering her father's words from so long ago 'One must always remember that no matter how dark it is, shadows cannot and will not ever exist where there is light"

Frodo's eyes went wide at the statement "Look into my eyes Frodo" She commanded as she kneeled before him "Sauron is as evil as one can get and is the darkness of night but know this and remember it"

Frodo looked into her eyes as if being drawn in and was surprised as his heart lightened "When all else fails, when darkness seems to have won" Siladhiel whispered sharply pushing her soul out releasing it for the first time in years

"I will not fail to be the light to drive him back, I have and will always be the rising sun" Siladhiel said with conviction that pulse through the air and into Frodo driving out the darkness "I will not fail"

Frodo broke down at her final words knowing she meant so much more. She wouldn't fail the world or her people. She wouldn't fail the fellowship. She wouldn't fail to see the end of Sauron. But most importantly, she would not fail to see him home. He felt her draw him into her arms and held him close as he cried for everything that has happened and fear of the unknown they were facing. He cried because she allowed him too without judgement.

"What did Sauron do to you?" Frodo questioned after he had calmed knowing it was the one question everyone wanted to ask

"You wish to know my past with Sauron?" She questioned glancing at the hobbit

"No one seems to know why you fight, just that you do" Frodo stated looking at her gently "You don't have to tell me if don't wish to"

"It's okay" Siladhiel said placing a hand on his shoulder "In all honestly, I was born to fight a great darkness. My mother had a vision when I was born and when my father brought me to this land to form Lindon he knew as well. He trained me personally from a very young age to fight and I always could see things differently than most. I knew Sauron was the darkness from the moment I met him"

"What do you mean?" Frodo questioned looking at her in confusion

"I have been fighting him long before he was even known as Sauron back when he was Annatar" Siladhiel said softly knowing the others were listening as well "I met him in Lindon before I even came of age and knew he carried darkness in him. I warned my father and he immediately knew it as well. We fought him but somehow, he always managed to barely survive. This time I will not allow that to happen"

"Everyone says that you lost the most" Frodo whispered in confusion and she gave him a sad smile

"Not the most, I walked with my life. Though at the time I wished I had died instead of what I did lose in the final battle" She explained shocking him "I would have given anything in that moment"

"You wished to die?" He questioned unable to see her wishing such

"You must understand that the final battle in the war lasted a long time. I was tired and covered in blood after years of fighting. Glorfindel was my closest companion and should he have survived we would have wed. Despite not being a true match, we care deeply for each other" Siladhiel explained feeling shock from the others at the statement, it was carefully hidden from history

"For centuries we courted in the mist of war and depended on each other. I wasn't far away when I saw him approach Sauron and I knew from the look in his eyes that he was going to fade after he couldn't fight off an attack. I can't ever forget the way it felt when his told me that he loved me always. I have spent centuries haunted by that moment, realizing that in all the time I spent with him at my side. I never told him I loved him" Siladhiel explained honestly "and I did love him, despite now knowing that it doesn't compare"

Frodo looked at her with wide eyes and she looked at the others looking at her with pity. She hated that look, she hated being pitied when she at least lived to see this day. She had her promise to destroy Sauron and nothing would stop her. She would see the end of him one way or another.

"I was fighting my way to his body on the ground when Sauron thrust a hand through my father's chest in front of me" She said feeling her begin to shake from the emotions of that moment

"Gil-galad" Frodo whispered, and she nodded in confirmation

"He was the strongest warrior in this world and watching him fall, my father and my hero fall to the ground was pure agony. I tried to stop the bleeding, but he knew what was happening" She said taking a breath "He said he would watch over me always as my mother has. I remember the moment he took his last breath the rage that filled me burned as I picked up his spear and drove it through Sauron's chest as his hand was cut off"

"The day we sent them to sea was the day I started sealing away who I was and turned away from my strength. Piece by piece until I was nothing more than a shadow. Until I was more known as Quenya, the name Glorfindel gave me" She explained gently before looking at Frodo "Sauron wanted one other thing besides the ring"

"What?" He questioned in confusion overwhelm from hearing just a little piece of her story

"Me" She said shocking them again "Since he visited Lindon the first time, he wanted me as his dark queen by force if need be"

"I would never allow that to happen" Legolas said with rage in his eyes burning strongly "Sauron will not have you"

"I know" Siladhiel said with a chuckle "I would never allow that to happen, none of us would allow Sauron to get anything that he wants"

"So, you're a queen?" Pippin questioned causing her laugh to drift over all of them and they smiled in relief

"Technically" She said softly "Though I have not accepted it in my heart. I have spent a lot of time hiding from my past and thus sealing away parts of myself. I didn't notice until the mines that I have weakened myself greatly and lost much in doing so"

"The question is what do you do now?" Aragorn questioned softly, and she smiled at him knowingly

"When the time comes, I shall accept my fate and until them I shall reclaim those parts locked in the memories of the past" She explained softly causing everyone to smile at her "One cannot run from fate forever"

"We shall be at your side" Legolas whispered kneeling before her "I shall be at your side always"

Siladhiel blinked as the promise made from his soul sent a pulse through her strengthening their bond. She smiled at him softly touching his cheek in acceptance. She felt another crack form on her seal and knew it was only a matter of time until her true self was revealed, the child of both Elves and the Valar would raise to take her father's place. She just needed to wait for the sign that told her it was time.

"There is no one worthier to stand at my side and lead me if I shall need it for the rest of my days" She whispered honestly as his eyes widened as her aura wrapped around him sinking into him

It was the first promise she made to him, the first time the bond had been reinforced from her to him. A promise that was as solid as diamond because she just accepted his place at her side. She had knowingly and willingly accepted their connection beginning the next step of their relationship, she accepts his claim to her soul as it was rightfully his to claim. She was his true match and she finally accepted without a doubt that he was hers.

"Did we miss something? Why are the staring at each other like that?" Pippin questioned loudly breaking their moment

"Come Frodo, let us rest our weary minds and souls in the safety of Lorien while able" Siladhiel said softly standing looking at the hobbit

"Quenya" Frodo said causing her to pause "I am sorry you lost much in this war"

Siladhiel blinked at him and smiled softly at him "Thank you Frodo for listening" She said honestly before kneeling before him "Don't feel sorrow for my lost, they live on in me and every action that I make"

"Goodnight Siladhiel" Frodo said softly causing her to smile at the use of her real name

"Goodnight Frodo" She whispered before allowing him to walk off and looked at her Prince "Stay with me"

"Always" He whispered grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek

Siladhiel smiled allowing him to drag her to bed knowing that soon they would continue their journey and she would become the traveler again. Soon she would face the darkness that had chased her for her entire life. Soon the fate of the world would be decided. But for tonight, she was just a Princess in the arms of her Prince.


	9. Chapter 9

{Chapter Nine}

Siladhiel closed her eyes sitting in the middle of a clearing after finally managing to lose those following her. She needed to do this alone and she knew that should she explain it to him that he would understand. She is drifting within herself allowing herself to search within seeing the healing parts of her soul and continued drifting into she reached her core. She molded into the part of her soul that was so distinctly provided by her mother, the one she walked away from when she failed to save her father and Glorfindel all those years ago.

She flinched feeling the tailspin of a vertex and images filled her mind. She saw dates and places being attacked by the enemy pushing harder to gather information she needed. It had been centuries since she had used this gift of hers and it hurt. She could see Lorien, Lindon, and Mirkwood under attack while they were fighting as well. She snapped her eyes open in realization knowing that no one else with foresight could see this happening.

She would try again later to gather more clarity on the Fellowship but now she needed to plan aid for the upcoming battles. She bolted back through the forest in search of Celeborn and Galadriel to write a notice. They looked at her worriedly as she stared at them motioning to the study.

"I cannot explain but I need to write orders to my Kingdom" She said seriously and without question Celeborn handed her paper and ink

She quickly wrote out her orders for her armies to move out and how much assistance to provide. Sauron wouldn't expect Lindon's great armies to move and assist in such dark times. She gave specific dates that each sector should move out and how much would remain to protect the kingdom. She knew that this planning would be having to be perfect to ensure that Sauron's forces were taken unaware of the assistance and have them arrive at the perfect moment to both Lorien and Mirkwood while ensuring Rivendell and her borders remain strong. She gave directions on what to watch for should more aid be needed. She sealed the letter with her aura and personal seal before handing it to Celeborn.

"It is of upmost importance that this letter makes it to my kingdom as quick as an eagle flies" She said seriously as Galadriel looked at her with wide eyes

"What have you seen?" She questioned seriously knowing that she hadn't used this power in some time

"Sauron's plan" She explained causing both them to look at her in awe "I saw enough to take him by surprise and that is all I will say for now"

"Lindon will march to aide" Celeborn stated knowingly

"Lindon will shine" She said with a smile of remembrance

"We are grateful for your help" Galadriel said honestly knowing "And prepare as well"

"It is the least that I could do" Siladhiel said softly looking at the two people that always supported her choices

"Go finish preparing, the fellowship prepares to depart" Galadriel explained knowingly

"I shall see when we depart" Siladhiel said with a smile before sighing and hugging the both of them "Thank you for providing shelter to us"

Siladhiel turned and walked from the room feeling their happiness over her actions. She quickly approached the camp and began packing her things feeling Legolas's eyes on hers the entire time. They would speak about it later, for now they had more important things to do. She smiled at him causing him to relax slightly before pulling over the bag around her shoulder. She was grateful that Celeborn and Galadriel had provided them all new traveling clothes getting rid of the old bloodied ones.

She approached the small elven boats seeing Celeborn and Galadriel waiting for them. Galadriel approached everyone giving them gifts for their journey. Lorien broaches to the hobbits, hair to Gimli, a new bow to Legolas with new arrows, she couldn't see what she gave Aragorn, and provided Frodo with Earendil. She was in shock seeing him get a star and smiled at Galadriel who smirk knowingly.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Galadriel explained as Frodo looked at her with wide eyes

"Siladhiel" He whispered with a smile and looked at her grateful for the gift

"There is nothing I can provide that will assist you from here" Galadriel said with eyes sparking with wisdom stepping before her

"I leave you with this my dear one" Galadriel said softly "Thus the world still awaits the rising sun and longs for the all-consuming blaze. Long has the path been and shall the never-ending darkness gain, unless the light does not wain"

Siladhiel nodded sharply going over her warning knowing what it meant. The time for her to accept her destiny was upon her and should she fail to unleased it in time, Sauron will win, and nothing will stand in his way. She didn't truly know what she was meant to be or what she was able to do. She spent so much time running from who she was that she forgot who she was.

"Farewell for now my friends" She whispered to both of them "Let this offer protection until the sun rises once more"

Siladhiel stepped back as her true self pulsed sending out a wave of purity more powerful than anything anyone had ever felt. It was getting a little too easy to use her minor abilities from her true self. Galadriel chuckled and nodded as she entered the boat with Legolas and Gimli knowing that it was a matter of time before she was unsealed and ready to accept her fate. Celeborn smiled as he turned knowing she just pushed the darkness back from their border to assist them for now. It wouldn't stop the darkness, but it would slow it down.

"Does she hold foreboding in her statement?" Legolas questioned softly, and she nodded gently

"The time is coming where I must choose" She explained causing him to frown "There is much that is still unknown Legolas, do not let it weigh much on your heart. I have not failed my task yet"

"But it is possible lass?" Gimli questioned in concern worried over her wellbeing

"Yes" She said honestly "But I shall not it happen easily"

"I think not" Gimli said with a booming laugh "I think not"

Siladhiel smiled at him in relief and turned her eyes to scanning their surrounding surprised at how easy her aura reached out searching for darkness in the distance. She still had so much to learn and so much to discover but it was unusual how free it was as it was. She looked at Legolas seeing him and could see the worry causing him distress. She reached out to him placing a hand on his sending her aura into him taking him by surprise as it soothed him. It was instinct to sooth him in such a way.

He swiftly and gently kissed her cheek giving her a small smile before looking at shoreline again. She smiled at him before turning her eyes to the water of the River of Anduin. She felt hypnotized by the movement and like it was calling her. The water remainder her of her mother, Nienna, and her tears. She blinked taking a breath wondering why she was pulling pulled as if into the water and shook off the daze.

She takes notice of the concern look on Aragorn's face and looks up noticing the flock of birds circling above. She flinched remember that Saruman was also after them to please his lord. She swallows as the approach a steep rocky gorge as they approach the Argonath.

"Frodo" Aragorn whispers catching the hobbit's attention

She smiled at Aragorn as Frodo looks with wide eyes in amazement at the sight. Two enormous statues on each side of the river. She knew they were the carved images of the Gondorian Kings of old. She smiled at the statues towering with power and majesty as if they could move to defend at any moment.

"The Argonath" Aragorn whispers as she looks at him seeing the awe in his eyes "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin"

Siladhiel understand that he was moved by such, she understood that he never learned of his kingdom. He never learned that his line was once strong and even held the respect of her father. She wondered if she should talk to him about what she thought and felt for his ancestors as she watched the boats move through the gap passing the statues to enter the lake.

Siladhiel assist as they approached the Nen Hithoel shore line. She leaped out leading the boat to the shore. She looked at Aragorn as he was looking at her in question and she knew that he was waiting for her. She nodded sternly knowing that he wanted to continue at night, it was hard to travel across the lake during daylight with little protection.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn explained seriously to the rest as Siladhiel provided the support he needed

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that gets even better, a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gimli commented gloomy at the idea causing Siladhiel to smirk at Aragorn

"That is our Road, I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn commented in amusement causing Siladhiel to fight a laugh before she stared off into the distance pushing out her aura

"Recover my..." Gimli huffed from behind her as she feels darkness closing in on them

She hears Legolas's warning tone as he talks with Aragorn as she walks off following Frodo and Boromir seeing them disappear. Feeling darkness closing in she fastens her steps closing in on the Slopes of Amon Hen. She is relaxing seeing Frodo before taking in his cautious expression becoming worried. She pauses on the stairs as Boromir begins to speak.

"None of us should wander alone; you least of all. So much depends on you, Frodo?" Boromir says quietly "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? Let me help you. There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

Frodo looks behind her as the fear washing from his face knowing she is there as well. He takes strength from her watchful and calmly gaze before turning towards Boromir once more.

"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning of my heart" Frodo whispers and Siladhiel is again proud to call him a friend

"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have; don't you see that is madness?" Boromir states seriously and she could see the ring has consumed him

"There is no other way" Frodo said seriously

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people" Boromir says in anger dropping the wood he collected "If you would but lend me the ring"

"No" Frodo said seriously stepping back closer to her and she decided she heard enough stepping next to him

"Boromir" She said sternly as he blinks away the daze "The ring stays with Frodo, do not ask such for your path would end in death for you to bear it"

She never takes her eyes off Boromir as she places a hand on Frodo's shoulder feeling him relax under her touch. She sees Boromir shake off the daze stumbling and fall to his knees. She is still as guard as he shakes his head before looking at them with clear eyes.

"Frodo! Frodo! What have I done. Please, Frodo" Boromir pleads in distress "I'm sorry, Frodo"

"Worry not" Siladhiel said seriously as she pears off in the distance "Frodo, I need you to run"

"Quenya?" Frodo said in confusion as she investigates the woods swiftly taking out her bow

"No time for questions, they come for you Frodo. Run, I will hold them off" She said seriously shoving him

"But" Frodo mutters in fear and panic looking at between her and Boromir

She kneels before him looking him in the eyes "The time for your path had come" She whispers touching his chest softly "Remember that you need only hold to hope, and we will win dear one, I will be with you dear one"

Siladhiel rips off something and shoves in his hand. Frodo is in shock as he opens his hand to see a necklace with the symbol of Lindon on it. She presses a kiss on his forehead whispering a silent prayer cleansing his spirit of the darkness.

"Let that be enough to see you through" She whispers brokenly before shoving him "Swiftly Frodo"

Frodo stumbles back and takes off towards the Summit of Amon Hen where she knows she will meet with Aragorn. Siladhiel looks at Boromir seriously and he nods showing he is ready for what awaits them. She gives him a smirk before taking off towards the woods where Uruk-Hai and Orcs come running out of the tree towards them.

"We should try to get to the rest" She whispers looking in the direction and he nods

She takes a breath and begins firing the arrows quickly taking down the ranks as she hits her mark. She sees Boromir begin slicing through the enemy as she flips to higher ground continuing shooting down the enemy. She jumps swiftly grabbing Boromir dragging him closely to the camp as quickly as she could. She blinks in surprise seeing Merry and Pippin

"Find the Halflings" One of the Uruk-hai orders causing her to flinch

Boromir bolts forward using his sword attempting to shield the hobbits as they are noticed. Siladhiel drops her bow and picks up her twin blades. She begins swiftly slicing those closest to her trying to fight her way to Boromir. She jumps forward stabbing her blades into the back of the one closest to him.

"The horn" She says urgently before using her elbow to force an orc away stabbing it through the face

Boromir nods and sounds the horn while she provides protection from the enemy. She growls out lowly feeling a sword hit her side causing her to stumble. She watches with wide eyes as a black arrow suddenly thuds into Boromir's chest. She struggles towards him fighting as she continues to be pushed back.

"No" She screams as another arrow hits his chest as he falls to his knees. She bolts towards him killing those closest to him and kneels before him worried.

"Boromir! Quenya!" Merry and Pippin yell grabbing her attention

She watches in horror as they are carried away and an Uruk-hai is aiming an arrow at Boromir's heart. She charges forward smashing the bow with her sword. She grunts at the weight of a hit before he holds her to a tree. She grasps for breath as he struggles her as she shoves her blade through her chest the same moment an arrow finds its way through his head. As he drops to the ground dead she looks at Legolas.

Legolas bolts forward looking her over as she tries to catch her breath. She flinches and remembers Boromir looking over to where Aragorn is kneeling at his side. She pushes off Legolas and bolts to his side. He is gasping for breath

"They took the little ones" Boromir whispers causing her to choke a sob back as they try to stop the flow of blood "Frodo, here is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go" Aragorn whispers as Siladhiel blinks back tears

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir says brokenly looking at Siladhiel "Fore you had not stopped me"

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn whispers and Siladhiel placing a hand on his head brushing away so hair

"Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all." Boromir said brokenly looking at her and she shakes her head

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor" Siladhiel whispers as they try to bind the bleeding wounds

'leave it! It is over, the world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin" He whispers brokenly blood coming from his mouth breaking Siladhiel inside

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you. I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail" Aragorn whispers a promise

"Our people" Boromir said with pride as he holds his sword tightly "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my King"

"Be at peace, son of Gondor" Aragorn whispers kissing Boromir's forehead as his breath leaves him "They will look for his coming from the white tower, but he will not return."

Siladhiel stands suddenly turning away from the scene looking into the sky with her hands clenched tightly. She feels the familiar burn of rage sinking into her heart as she throws her head back and screams. The others watched in shock as her true self flickered wildly. She screamed again in silent promise her aura pulsing through the air carrying the promise out as she punched a tree shattering it under the force.

She turned towards them with eyes burning in rage and sadness before approaching Boromir picking the broken horn from the ground and placing it on his chest. Aragorn knowing what she was doing assisting in preparing the ceremony. They carried his body gently to the shore and placed it in a boat. She led over and kissed his forehead whispering her sorrow in her heart. They send the boat into the water watching in silence as it disappears out of sight off the Falls of Rauros.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall" Legolas says gathering a boat seeing them in the distance but Aragorn and Siladhiel look at each other "You mean not to follow them"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said seriously as Siladhiel nodded in confirmation

"Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed" Gimli said in anger kicking the ground in anger

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left" Aragorn commands as Siladhiel places a hand on his shoulder

"Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Siladhiel commanded seriously

"Yes! Ha!" Gimli says seriously following after Siladhiel as they quickly grab the items they need

Siladhiel glanced across the shore sending a prayer their way wishing she could have seen Sam before he left as well. She knew they would be okay, that this path would give them the chance to defeat their enemy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned slightly to look into Legolas's eyes

"Let me dress your wound" Legolas whispered, and she flinched having forgot about the wound to her side

"Very well" She said letting him lead her to a fallen tree to sit

"Are you well?" Legolas questioned worriedly seeing the faraway look on her face

"I will be" She said honestly flinching as he cleaned the wound "It doesn't look bad"

"No, it will heal quickly" He confirmed gently placing her shirt down before touching her face gently "I worried for you"

"I know" She said softly leaning forward to kiss his cheek "I am well despite all we have faced, I have faith that we will see the end of this war"

"I shall take relief in your belief" Legolas whispered as her aura seeped into him

"We need to set out" Aragorn commanded hating to interrupt their moment after seeing his friend's panic when the horn sounded and thought Siladhiel was injured as well

"Ready" Siladhiel said seriously looking over everyone "Let's go get our friends back"

"Of course, Lass" Gimli said taking strength from hers

Siladhiel turned and investigated the woods taking Legolas's hand squeezing it gently before releasing it. She began running with Aragorn at her side using her sharp eyes to track along with him.


	10. Chapter 10

{Chapter Ten}

Siladhiel paused looking into the distance as Aragorn was listening for the sound of footsteps from the ground. She took comfort in the breeze flowing through her hair as well as the presence of Legolas at her side. She didn't like however how worried he appeared to be for her. It was her fight, she would not lose against herself in the end. She just wished she had the answers she needed.

"Their pace has quickened" He said looking at her worried "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

She nods sharply and continues to run at his side in the direction of their friends.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas said with a smirk before continuing after his friends

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell" Gimli huffs causing Siladhiel to let out a shocked laugh

"Dear Gimli" She said in amusement looking back at him

Siladhiel continues running keeping pace with Aragorn. She smiles seeing Legolas checking to ensure that Gimli was keeping up with them. She paused after some time seeing Aragorn bend to pick something up. Her eyes widened in shock seeing the Elven brooch in his hand.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall" Aragorn whispers in awe and Siladhiel smiled knowing what this means

"They may yet be alive." Legolas says from in front of them running still

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn says with hope shining in his eyes continuing his run

Siladhiel pauses tilting her head to the side in amusement as Gimli stumbles from behind some rocks and rolls to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas says from before them in amusement

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli says panting from her side

"You are keeping stride" Siladhiel said in encouragement causing him to smile at her before they continued

Siladhiel saw Aragorn pause on a hill and went to his side her sharper gaze on the plains before them below. She glanced at Aragorn in remembrance, it had been quite some time since she had been on these plains. She sees the darkness seeping into the ground in sadness, it once was such perfect land.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn explains to the others as Legolas runs ahead looking into the distance

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn questioned as Siladhiel sensing his fear

"The Uruk turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas explains striking fear in her heart

"Saruman" She and Aragorn hiss in realization

Siladhiel pauses as the others start running once more, Legolas paused and looks behind him "Go now, I will catch up" She commanded, and he hesitates "I will return to you side Legolas"

She watches as he nods in confusion before following after the others as she sits on the ground cross legged. She dips her aura into the ground as she had done to protect her own lands for her entire life. She drives her purity forward bringing it up against the darkness. She watches as it warps unable to stand against her power pushing it back easily. She pushes as far as she can straining to cleanse the darkness. She flinches as she reaching her limit knowing it won't last long but will provide them aide in their travel to the hobbit. She stands and continues running quickly to catch up to the other.

"I was unaware you were capable of such" Aragorn whispers seeing her return to his side

"It is why my lands are still pure" She explained with a shrug of her shoulder "It won't last long with Saruman fighting it, but it will assist us from here"

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli mutters much to her own amusement

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas whispers sensing the speed and Siladhiel nods in confirmation, Saruman will stop at nothing to get those hobbits

Siladhiel sighed as the stopped at night resting her tired body. She wanted to continue but it would do no good to attempt to fight when they could all barely stand. She watched as Legolas kneeled before her holding out some bread. She chewed on the bread quickly feeling like doing nothing but sleeping now.

"You wield your true self without struggle now" Legolas whispered taking a seat beside her and she sighed

"Not fully, some things are instinct. There is still much hidden from me. I am unsure of the answers that keep my soul hidden from me" She explained honestly causing him to frown "I am not holding back and allowing the pieces to come together Legolas. When the time comes I will be ready"

"I fear losing you to this feat" He whispered brokenly, and she turned to him

"Legolas have faith yet" She whispered placing a hand on his cheek "Long have I searched for home and I found it in your heart. My true self will rise complete once more with you at my side"

Legolas smiled at her with eyes shining at the statement and lead forward pressing his lips to hers capturing her in a gently and sweet kiss. She was taken by surprise and leaned into him returning his action. There under the stars amidst war two weary souls lost themselves in a moment all their own. Siladhiel pulled away from Legolas with a smile and leaned into him placing her head against her chest relaxing completely.

Legolas looked at his sleeping companions glancing down at his entire world in his arms. He kissed the top of her head shifting her lay peacefully in his arms. He kept his eyes and sensing open for the enemy keeping watch over them for the time being. He smiled feeling the tingle left behind from her lips on his. The sweetness of her taste barely present from the small kiss. He would hold her to her promise, she would survive so he may explore her as he longed to do.

"I will take watch, rest you mind Legolas" Aragorn said a few hours later and Legolas nodded in understanding "For what it is worth, my heart is joyed to see that my dear friends have found their match in each other"

Legolas nodded with a sad smile knowing that his friend was missing Arwen greatly. He prayed to the Valar that Aragorn would too find happiness in the future. Legolas shifted to lay down wrapping his arms around Siladhiel who moved closely to him gripping his shirt. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes allowing sleep to overtake him.

Siladhiel woke a few hours later feeling refreshed seeing the sun beginning to rise. She untangled her from the arms of Legolas and stands beside Aragorn. He glances at her as Legolas looks at the sky in sorrow appearing beside them as Gimli awakens.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas whispers his thoughts

"We must hurry" Siladhiel commands throwing her pack on quickly looking towards Aragorn who nodded understanding her worry

They continue running towards their friends with renewed energy each one praying that the blood was not that of their friends. Siladhiel paused hearing horses quickly approaching. She quickly hides behind the boulders with the others following suite. She watched as a large group of horse-men appears, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Siladhiel smiles recognizing the flag as Aragorn steps out as they pass.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouts gaining their attention

Siladhiel sees Eomer signal making the riders make a quick turn and head towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at them. Siladhiel frowns at the unusual response from Rohan Riders.

"What business does two Elves, a man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer commands pointedly and Siladhiel feels Legolas Tense at her side

"Give me your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli replies causing her to tense knowing that was the wrong thing to say

Siladhiel watches as Éomer hands his staff to another rider before getting off his horse towering over Gimli as Aragorn places a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" Eomer says as Siladhiel raises an eyebrow at how quick Legolas has an arrow pointed at him

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas says sternly with lethal intent

The riders all point their spears closer at the travelers. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm stepping forward much to the relief of Siladhiel who was not looking forward to battling her friend.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn explains as Eomer turns on her

"And you?" He questioned in confusion

"Eomer" She said with a chuckle causing his eyes to widen "Do you not recognize. I had hoped that age would not change our friendship. My traveler's name is Quenya"

Eomer smiles at her briefly remembering her and nods showing his riders to lower their weapons. He looks over the group once more before returning to Aragorn.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer explains away his action as she frowns at the information

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends' captive." Aragorn explains as Eomer frowns once more and foreboding hit Siladhiel

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer explained softly seeing the sadness in their eyes over the information

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli questions in disbelief

"They would be small – only children to your eyes." Aragorn pleads

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them" Eomer explains as Siladhiel take in the smoke in the distance

"Dead?" Gimli questioned sadly and Eomer nods in confirmation

"I am sorry" Eomer said whistling "Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Siladhiel frowns again taking Arod's reigns as Eomer puts on his helmet and gets back on his horse "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He said to them before turning to the riders "We ride north!"

"Eomer" She said catching his attention "For what it is worth, you have my sorrow to hear your kingdom is not faring well. Head to Lindon's land, great warriors are welcomed there, and it is safe. Speak my name and none shall deny you entry"

Eomer's eyes softened at the statement grateful for a place to go and he nodded before riding off with the others. Siladhiel sighed looking towards Legolas at he got on the horse reaching out a hand for her to take. Gimli gets on the horse with Aragorn as she settles behind Legolas. They take off swiftly in the direction of the smoke rising to the sky. As they arrive and get off the horses Gimli pulls out a charred belt from the pile

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli whispers brokenly as she investigates the forest feeling it calling her attention

She walks towards it as Legolas bows his head in prayer and Aragorn yells falling to his knees. She stared in the forest knowingly recalling the brief foresight from Lorien as Aragorn begins tracking where the Hobbits lay. She hears the whispers from the forest knowing that there are answers that lay in there.

"The tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn Forest" Aragorn said looking into the forest appearing at her side with the others

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli questioned in fear sensing the darkness in the forest

"Hope" She whispers stepping forward glancing at them "They escaped and knew the forest offered them hope to survive"

"You have seen this?" Legolas questioned with wide eyes

"Just a glimpse but the Forest calls me like a mistress beckoning answers that I seek" She explained seriously stepping into the forest "Shall we"

"Indeed" Aragorn said with a smirk entering the forest chuckling at the dwarf

"Of course, enter the deadly forest" Gimli mutters causing Siladhiel to laugh lightly tracking their steps with Aragorn

Siladhiel relaxes feeling the aura of the trees around her having walked through these woods many ages again. It appeared that the woods remember her as she leaned against one. Legolas smiled at her interaction in amazement. She touched the tree allowing her aura to seep into in seeing its memories surprised that it was showing her the hobbits and what had occurred. She quietly thanked it before staring at Legolas brightly smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

{Chapter Eleven}

"Ptui! Orc blood." Gimli said spitting it out

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said in confusion as she smiled at him knowingly

"The air is so close in here." Gimli murmured

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger" Legolas says in amazement as the groans of the trees cause Gimli to pick up his axe "The trees are speaking to each other"

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispers gesturing to him "Lower your axe."

"Oh" Gimli said lowering his axe quickly

"Something is out there" Legolas whispers looking off into the distance as Siladhiel leans into the tree awaiting the surprise

"What do you see?" Aragorn whispers in return coming to his side

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said urgently

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us" Aragorn commands as they all take out their weapons as Siladhiel chuckles to herself "We must be quick."

She watched as they yelled and swing around to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are deflected. Aragorn drops his sword as it becomes red hot in his grasp. She bolts forward as the rest shield their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard. She hugs him tightly while the others remain blinded

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Gandalf said giving her an amused stared

"Where are they?" She hears Aragorn question

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf said she Siladhiel bites her lip to keep from laughing

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn commands harshly as the light dimmed revealing them "It cannot be. You fell"

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was if a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf says as Siladhiel shakes her head in amusement

"Gandalf!" Aragorn says in disbelief

"Gandalf? Yes, that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf said in amusement

"But grey no more?" Siladhiel said looking over him "Gandalf the White"

"And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf states as the others smile in relief

"You knew?" Legolas said raising an eyebrow

"Not for much time" She said with a chuckle "The tree showed me the moment he stumbled into the hobbits just moments before he appeared"

"The tree showed you?" Gimli said with wide eyes as Gandalf chuckled from the front of the group

"Siladhiel has long since been a friend of the forest, this forest" He explained in amusement "After all it was when she was little that she awoke them"

"No meaning to" Siladhiel said in amusement as Legolas looked at her with wide eyes "Yeah, my father found it quite amusing when that happened"

"Of course, Melamin" Legolas said with a laugh following Gandalf while Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her in amusement

"It could have happened to anyone" She said in defense causing him to chuckle as well and she sighed looking at Gimli "Right?"

"Of course, Lass" Gimli said in amusement as well causing her to huff

"It's not my fault I wanted them to be my friends" She muttered stomping through the forests causing them to laugh again

She threw a glare at Gandalf as they continued to exit the forest. He chuckled shaking his head relieved that the moment relaxed everyone. She sighed realizing this as well and shook her head in amusement. They knew that war was upon them but in this moment, they were just enjoying the antics of a young Siladhiel that accidently taught Fangorn Trees had to speak centuries before.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said stepping outside of the forest whistling loudly

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in awe as a white horse galops towards them passing Gandalf and nudging Siladhiel with its nose

"Old friend" She said softly placing her forehead on his "I have missed you dearly"

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf explains before looking at him seriously "Although it appears he prefers Siladhiel still after all this time"

"You dare not blame him, after all you know why" She whispered with a chuckle kissing the forehead of Shadowfax "Return to him before his jealously become much for me to bear"

Shadowfax nudged her again before going to Gandalf causing her to chuckle as she approached Legolas on Aron. Aron nudged her as well as a sign of respect. She smiled as she got on the Aron.

"Even Shadowfax bows to you" Legolas questioned in following the others across the plains of Edoras

"It's because of who my mother is" She explains softly as Aragorn frowns looking at her

"Who is you mother?" He questioned having never heard this information and she sighed deeply "I don't believe any are aware of who she is"

"A closely guarded secret" She said suddenly looking at Gandalf who nodded and took a deep breath knowing this never goes well "My mother is Nienna"

Legolas stumbled losing control of Arod in shock over the information as Gimli fell off the horse and Aragorn stared at her with wide eyes. They knew that she was the daughter of the strongest Elf to exist, Gil-galad. They never would have expected her mother to be a Vala, making her a Vala as well. She wasn't just the Queen of Lindon but also a Princess in Valinor. She was capable of so much more then she had shown and was worth so much more then they realized.

"Lass" Gimli said standing with wide eyes "That is one hell of a secret to carry"

"Hence why she held it so close" Gandalf said seriously as Aragorn helps Gimli back on the horse "The time is coming where she accepts such"

"No, she may have given me birth, but she cared not what happened to me. I turned from her long ago" Siladhiel said harshly before nudging Legolas "Let's continue our journey"

Legolas sighed sensing her sadness and distress pushing Arod forward once more. He was in disbelief over the information, his match was of the Valar as well. He knew that she was blessed and thought her strength meant that she was blessed as Gandalf was, he never realized that she was a Vala and that her mother was one of the Queens of Valinor. He felt her tighten her arms around her and placed on hand over hears.

"It changes nothing Melamin" He whispers causing her to relax "You are my match, and nothing will change that"

"Legolas" She whispers gratefully "My heart lightens hearing you speak such"

Legolas smiles looking at Aragorn and Gimli seeing them smiling at the interaction as well. They paused overlooking Edoras in the distance. Siladhiel frowned at the stillness of it, it felt like death.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here" Gandalf said motioning for them to continue their approach

Siladhiel shivers against Legolas as they pass the entrance and a flag falls to the ground near Aragorn. Edoras is silent and somber. Everyone is dressed in black and staring at the newcomers in wary silence. Siladhiel catching Aragorn's stare looks up at the hall and sees a lady in white standing on the steps.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli whispers and Siladhiel can't help but nod in agreement as she gets off the horse

They follow Gandalf up the steps stopping in front of the guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The head guard explained

Gandalf nods in understanding and signals for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragon hands over his sword and knives. Legolas gives a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli hands over his axes reluctantly. Siladhiel growls handing over her bow and arrows, reluctantly placing the twin blades into his hand.

"I trust these returned in the same condition or I assure you death will not be swift upon you" She warns causing him to flinch with a sharp nod before turning to Gandalf

"Your staff" Hama, the head guard, stated looking at it

"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said innocent and Siladhiel had to fight to keep amusement off of her face

Háma hesitates for a second and then gestures that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gives Aragorn a tiny wink and enters the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm. While Siladhiel followed on his other side glaring at Hama who flinches once more in fear. She watches as Grima leans down and whispers something to Theodon spiking her anger once more.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King" Gandalf says looking at the king

Siladhiel surveys the hall pausing seeing a group of men showing hostility clearly. She frowns hand twitching messing her weapons already, at least she had her hidden blade in her boot. She quickly glancing as Legolas takes place at her side looking around as well.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" He states in rasps of breath, she could tell he was not the man she knew as the King

"A just question, my liege" Grima states walking towards Gandalf with a sneer "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf states harshly before raising his staff against him and Siladhiel is positively giddy over it

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima shouts in freight

Siladhiel growls as she is grabbed by the arm blinking when Legolas punches the man in the face strangely affected by the action, in a good way. She quickly elbows another man in the face taking his arm and flipping his on his back causing him to lose his breath. She smirks at another man who attempts to grab her just to end up hit in his neck and kicked in the face when he drops to his knee. She looks up seeing Hama holding back the others and nods at him in thanks seeing he was not under some spell.

She listens as Gandalf begins talking to Théoden feeling his power arise to fight Saruman's spell. She grabs a cup from the table smashing it into the face of the one about to jump on Legolas. It was over almost too quick for her liking. She watched as Gimli uses a foot to pin Grima to the floor. She frowns seeing Aragorn holding a woman back.

She smiles as Gandalf smites Théoden as he lunges at him. Théoden is thrown back into the chair. After a few moments, Théoden lets out a moan and slumps forward in the chair. Éowyn runs to her uncle's side as he falls. Théoden's head rises again, and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition return to his eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn" He whispers touching her face as Éowyn cries hugging him in relief "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf says as the King stands up looking around him

"Dark have been my dreams of late" He says looking at his shaky hands

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword" Siladhiel said to her old friend as Hama provides him the sword smiling at Siladhiel brightly

Siladhiel smiles as he grasps the sword pulling it out as Grima trembles in fear. He tries to escape but is pulled back by Gimli. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turns to Gríma grabbing him and throwing him out of the hall down the stairs much to her own amusement over the situation.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima pleads from his knees as she chuckles darkly

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theodon yells seriously

"Send me not from your side" Grima pleads as Theodon raises to strike him but is stopped by Aragorn causing Siladhiel to pout slightly

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Aragorn states sternly

She sighed at the action knowing it is the right one as Grima pushes through the crowd screaming like a madman. She truly hated that man greatly and without delay. She watched as the hailed the king and fought sadness learning his heir was dead. She sighed deeply walking into the hall leaning in Aragorn as he comforted her.

"There is already so much death" She whispers turning to look at him "Where is Legolas?"

"He went to retrieve the weapons from Hama" Aragorn explained in amusement "Is my company not enough anymore?"

She laughed at the statement and looked at her would be brother brightly "He helps dealing with your ego" She said with a smirk as someone cleared their throat behind them

"I came to show you to your quarters" Éowyn said with eyes shining with jealously

"Thank you" She said gratefully looking at Aragorn "Can you get me my pack? I have another outfit or two of clean clothes"

"Of course, Milady" Aragorn said with a bow of respect and she glared at him as he looked at her with amusement

Eowyn frowned at the interaction looking over Siladhiel "I can get you a dress Milady" She said seriously and Siladhiel shook her head

"My thanks for the offer by I shall stay in these clothes for now, I do not know when we plan to leave" She said honestly as Aragorn reappear

"Very well" She said quickly motioning with her hand "Follow me"

Aragorn rose an eyebrow at Siladhiel in question who shrugged slightly following her through the hall. She stopped motioning to two doors across the hall from each other.

"These rooms are yours for you and your companions" She explained opening the door with to reveal a large bed "Milady you can prepare in here, I will send a maid to prepare a bath"

"My thanks Lady Eowyn for your hospitality" Siladhiel said remembering her manners

Eowyn bowed giving her a smile unable to hate the elf before giving Aragorn a longing look and walking off. Aragorn again raised an eyebrow in questions causing her to laugh. Eowyn sighed hearing her laugh drift across the halls drifting through everyone, she had to admit it lightened her heart a bit.

"Go tell Legolas where I am, no doubt the elf is going crazy not being able to locate me" Siladhiel said in amusement causing Aragorn to laugh in agreement

"Let me go put the poor elf out of his misery" Aragorn said leaving the room as Siladhiel began underdressing for a much-needed bath.


	12. Chapter 12

{Chapter Twelve}

Siladhiel finished dressing when a soft knock was heard, and she opened it smiling seeing Legolas looking bathed as well. She moved aside allowing him entry shutting the door before he pulled her into his arms. She leaned up and smiled before claiming his lips sighing when he returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his held her hips deepening the kiss. She relaxed against him allowing him to deepen the kiss moving against him enjoying the feel of him being so close to her. She had wanted to do this since that brief kiss days before.

"Amazing" She whispered against his lip looking into his shining eyes

"Agreed" He whispered back before claiming her lips again

He moved to have her sit in his lap on the edge of the bed exploring her mouth deeply relishing in the taste of her as his aura wrapped around her. He enjoyed the soft sounds caught by his lips from her mouth He was surprised when pushed him slightly and laid down on the bed. He pulled her close enjoying the feel on her against him running his hand up her side. She shivered against him at the action causing him to smile against her.

"We have been summoned by the King" Gimli shouted through the door causing Legolas to sigh deeply again her lips

Siladhiel pulled back and smiled at him giving him another quick kiss "We can continue this later" She whispered before jumping out of the bed

"I shall hold you to that" He murmured at her side eyes shining with love before opening the door

"Did I interrupt?" Gimli said with a raised eyebrow as Aragorn smirked at the two of them

Siladhiel glared at them before walking towards the Golden Hall. She smiled at Eowyn as she sat between Aragorn and Legolas accepting the food from her. They sat in the Golden Hall eating a meal awaiting the others. Siladhiel looked up at two children in sadness.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. More potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf says after hearing the story of the children being attack looking seriously to Theodon "You must fight"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn explains as Siladhiel nods in confirmation

"They seek refuge in the Lands of Lindon" She explained to the king "They have not traveled far"

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theodon says in response

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said sternly causing Theodon to glare at him

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Theodon said harshly and Siladhiel placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder to keep him calm, not that he really needed it.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Siladhiel and Gandalf said together looking at the king

"We travel to Helm's deep" He commanded standing suddenly as Siladhiel fumed looking at Gandalf

Gandalf nods to her motioning them to follow as they approach the horse stables. Hama was heard announcing the order of the king just causing more anger in her companions as well.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king" Gimli said in anger as Siladhiel placed a hand on his shoulder to make him relax

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said in defense of the king

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold" Gandalf said seriously looking at Aragorn

"They will hold" Aragorn said with conviction looking at Siladhiel "We will ensure it"

"They will hold Gandalf" Siladhiel confirmed seriously causing him to nod

"The Grey Pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf explained getting on Shadowfax quickly while Siladhiel stroked the horse gently

"Go." Aragorn said urgently opening the gates to the stall

Siladhiel closes her eyes as Gandalf takes off swiftly sending a silent prayer with him offering protection. She turned and leaned against Legolas in sorrow, the fellowship was spilt into so many pieces. She slowly walked with him after Aragorn and Gimli taking comfort from his presence in her life. She smiled at him placing a hand on his cheek pausing see Eowyn and Aragorn interacting in a room seeing swords drawn. She listened closely to the words frowning at Eowyn's views, no one should wish for war or battle as she did.

"We must prepare" She whispers to Legolas catching the look of longing she gives Aragorn as he walks by

"Indeed" Legolas whispers following her as she takes off after Aragorn

Siladhiel gently ran her hand over the horse that Theoden was nice enough to provide to her. It was a beautiful black stallion name Emberis. Aragorn appeared at her side smiling at her and she nodded in thanks knowing that he was the reason the King gave her this horse. She kissed the horse's forehead whispering in elven a prayer for safe travels before mounted the horse taking her place between Aragorn and Legolas.

She watched in sorrow as the people of Rohan are moving out of Edoras towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way. She chuckles seeing Gimli on a horse with Éowyn. They travel painstakingly slow compared to their normal movements due to those on foot. She hated this open plain and dangerous path.

Legolas stared at her sensing her worry and looked over the horizon seeing nothing that could cause such. He allowed his aura to reach out and wrap around her causing to look at him in surprise. He looked at her softly before moving forward to take up a lookout point. He feels lightened as she smiles at him before returning to the conversation with the others.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men" Gimli explains beside her

"It's the beards" Aragorn whispers to Éowyn as Siladhiel shakes her head in amusement

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli continued causing Eowyn to laugh loudly Which is of course ridiculous"

Siladhiel flinches keeping her horse calm as another horse rears up and gallops away. Eowyn lost control losing the reigns as Gimli falls off the horse landing on the ground. Siladhiel blinked placing a hand over her mouth as Eowyn rushes to Gimli.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli mutters struggling to stand

Siladhiel looked at Aragorn taken by surprise at the enchanted look in his eyes. She blinked and shoved him harshly off the horse glaring at Eowyn before taking off Legolas feeling anger over what she just witnessed. She ignored the confused looks she got as she went ahead even before Legolas thinking over what she had just seen. Aragorn seemed to have forgotten Arwen, if he could move on so easily what was the point of love.

Legolas watched her in confused for the remainder of the travel until night came and everyone settle into the camp for the evening. He was confused at the anger she showed Aragorn before she stormed off into the woods. He watched as she glared into the forest and wrapped arms around her. He was relieved when she relaxed against him away from prying eyes.

"Melamin" Legolas whispered kissing the side of her head "What causing you distress?"

"He is leading Eowyn on and she will break her heart" She says, and he could feel her shaking with rage "Arwen is not even gone, and he is there just moving on already"

"You cannot blame him for wishing for happiness" Legolas replies in confusion as she removes herself from his arms quickly

"If you agree with his action then just leave me be" She growled out taken him by surprise "If you think that this is okay then there is no need for us to continue"

"Surely you do not mean that" Legolas said in panic over the words pain shooting through him

"I don't but you apparently think it is okay for him to just forget her as if she was nothing!" She screams, and he sighs in realization what was going through her mind

"You think that he didn't love Arwen?" Legolas questions causing her to nod sharply

"If he did he would not be ready to move on and if he isn't then he will hurt Eowyn, who is innocent to all of this. Arwen waits for him Legolas! I saw her decision to give up everything to be with him should we win, and we will win" She said seriously throwing her hands in the air "Yet he is enchanted by Eowyn whom nothing is more than a child compared to him. He doesn't even realize it"

"He has not and will not stray Melamin, Aragorn's heart shall always belong to Arwen. You know this" Legolas whispers pulling her back into his arms "Just as we belong to one another, he will not forget her"

Siladhiel sighed against him before pulling back to take his lips in a gentle kiss "I love you Legolas" She whispered against his lips gently

"I love you as well Melamin" Legolas said softly moving them to sit and enjoy the silence "Sleep, I shall protect you this night"

Siladhiel smiled kissing him once more before allowing sleep to claim her. She knew that she would forgive Aragorn sooner or later but now she didn't understand his actions. After Glorfindel, she went centuries mourning his lost and if not for Legolas she would have continued to do so. She couldn't understand how Aragorn could look upon another when he had someone as perfect as Arwen waiting for him.

Siladhiel continued to be angry at him the next day just choosing to ignore him as he continues to stay close to Ewoyn's side. She turned away from them talking about Arwen and the everstar. She picked up on Gamling and Hama moved quickly. She quickened her horse bringing it to stop next to Legolas. She jumps off the horse shooting an arrow killing the warg killing it just before it attacked Hama. Legolas waste no time killing the orc rider quickly before it could attack.

"A scout" Legolas shouts seriously to gain Aragorn's attention

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden questioned from behind them as Aragorn runs towards them

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn shouted causing the villagers to begin to panic "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden commands seriously

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!" Gimli mumbled trying to get on Arod as Siladhiel sees the oncoming approach of warg-riders in the distance

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" Theoden commands Eowyn

"I can fight" Eowyn shouts causing Siladhiel to glare at her once more

"No! You must do this for me" Theoden stated sternly before looking to his men "Follow me! Yah!"

Siladhiel growls throwing a glare at Aragorn seeing the looking looks exchanged between Aragorn and Eowyn before she departed to lead the villagers. She readied for battle taking her place opposite of Legolas firing at the same moment as him. She watches as the others join and Legolas jumps on Arod with Gimli. She steadies her horse as the Rohirrim and warg riders crash head on and the battle begins.

Siladhiel pauses seeing Gimli fall off the horse keeping an eye on him until he stands before continuing to fire arrows. She turns seeing Theoden about to be stabbed and shoots her last arrow through the head of the orc. Theoden looks at her in surprise and nods as she takes out her twin blades. She urges the horse into a run as she stabs slices the heads off the orcs as she passes taking down as many as she could. She jumps off the horse into the fray at the edge of the cliff stabbing a warg through the jaw.

She turns eyes going wide as she is hit full force by a warg sending her off the cliff. She grunted under the force of the hit surprised to see Aragorn struggling to get free as they hit the water. She felt water filling her mouth as darkness sets in from the deepness of the water. She tried to fight but struggled against the harsh cold of the water.

 **~Legolas and Gimli~**

"Aragorn!" Legolas said looking around having seen him near Gimli

"Aragorn?" Gimli questioned approached the cliff where an orc was laughing despite clearly dying

"Tell me what happened, and I will ease your passing" Gimli said sternly glaring at the orc

"He's dead" The orc said with a harsh laugh "Took a little tumble off the cliff with the she-elf"

"You lie!" Legolas said in anger and panic grabbing the orc, but the orc is already dead

Legolas looks down at the orc's fist and finds the Evenstar pendant. He takes it, runs to the edge of the cliff and looks down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of them. Gimli comes to stand beside him being to pick up two blades on the edge.

"It's the lass's" Gimli said shocking Legolas to the core "She would not have parted with this willingly"

"Melamin" Legolas said brokenly taking the blades that were made just as her father's spear was, no she wouldn't have just left them to continue battle

"They may live yet" Gimli whispered brokenly knowing that it was not likely

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead" Theoden directs his men as Legolas turns on him in anger and places a hand on his shoulder "Come"

Gimli patted the back of his friend sending a prayer out for his friends lost to the river before turning to assist the others. Legolas stared at the river in disbelief feeling tears form as his heart shattered. He couldn't imagine a world with her now that he held her so closely. He sent a silent prayer for their return refusing to believe that this is the way that the Queen of Lindon and love as his life as well as the Future King of Gondor and dearest friend parish.

He places the blades carefully in his pack clenching the Everstar trying to force back the sadness and guilt coursing through him as he followed Gimli. He took a shaky breath getting on his horse with Gimli his heart beating painfully in his chest. He followed mindlessly after the others thinking of his Melamin. He ignored the others and their looks of sympathy, even Gimli.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn questioned as they entered the deep coming to Gimli

"He fell" Gimli whispers as Legolas pushes past her quickly unable to handle her

Gimli quickly follows him surprised to find the Elf clenching the window seal staring out the window seemingly unaware of the tears coming from them. He just stepped next to him offering silent support for his sorrow knowing that the pain he felt was nothing compared to that of the Elf Prince. They stand there in silence for a long time each praying to see their friends once more.


	13. Chapter 13

{Chapter Thirteen}

Siladhiel pulled Aragorn to shore with the last of her strength laying on the ground gasping for breath. She had managed to push the warg off her and get Aragorn free. She could feel her strength leaving her, but she managed to get them to shore. She flinches touching her side looking at the fingers seeing blooding coming the wound. She choked slightly closing her eyes and letting darkness consume her.

"Little Light" A voice rang as she snapped her eyes open in shock "I have missed you Siladhiel"

She stood and looked at the image of her father in shock before bolting forward hugging him tightly. He swung her around easily as she took in his scent. She felt tears form as she relaxed against him taking comfort in his arms again. She pulled back looking at him smile brightly at her feeling the dress against her skin and the grass beneath her feet.

"Am I dead?" She questioned softly looking around remembering this place from so long ago, this was Valinor

"No, Little Light, we brought you here to speak with you while you heal to assist you" Gil-galad said motioning to a figure approaching "As is your mother"

Siladhiel draws back as if she was slapped looking at the Vala that left her alone all these years. She stopped before Siladhiel giving her a smile touching her face. She frowned seeing her thoughts and pulled her into her arms tightly, hugging her daughter for the first time in centuries. Siladhiel tried to fight it but relaxed and returned the hug having missed her mother. She breathed in her scent deeply trying to commit it to memory once more.

"I have never and will never forsake you, my daughter" She whispers pulling back looking at her daughter "I have been there watching every moment of your life. I cried with you, I smiled with you, I laughed with you, and most of all I fought with you"

"I have been alone" Siladhiel said with tears in her eyes looking at her mother "I haven't felt you since father died"

"Because you refused to feel me there" Nienna whispered brokenly "You turned away from me and forsake your nature. I assure you I felt everything as you did, I wished so many times that you would open your heart to me once more"

"I have watched as well Little Light" Gil-galad said softly "Long have you carried the pain of my death on your shoulders, it was not your fault that I perished. Do not hold the blame when it belongs to someone else"

Siladhiel frowned realizing many things that had happened that she had not realized and looked at both her parents with tears in her eyes, the day she lost her dad she didn't just shut down. She had forsaken both completely and totally cutting off her connection to Valinor. That was why she felt her mother had left her as well and why she no longer felt her father at her side.

"It is not too late little light" Gil-galad said softly touching her cheek gently "You must simply accept who you truly are"

"I don't know who I am" Siladhiel said honestly looking between them

"You may be the Queen of Lindon and a Princess in Valinor dear one, but that is not who you are" Nienna explained softly smiling at her "You are the rising sun, a warrior of the Valar. You are the daughter of a great warrior and the Vala of healing. You are not titles"

"You focused too harshly on names and never knew why we named you Siladhiel, that is the name that matters to your soul" Gil-Galad said seriously "Your name means the Shining one. You make the titles, not the other way around"

Siladhiel stared at him with wide eyes in realization, she had hidden her name and forsaken it as well. She put more importance in things that did not matter. What truly matter was her soul and the core of who she was. She frowned looking at her parents.

"We have to send you back. Know this Siladhiel, my shining sun, that the time has come. There is no more waiting, it is upon you now. You must choose who you are from your soul and rise not as a pale imitation or who you believe we want to be. Listen to her heart and soul, let it guide you again and rise as the sun you were meant to be in this darkness" Nienna said seriously kissing her forehead "We will be watching until the day we meet again"

"I love you" She said to both them as they fade from her sight and sat up gasping for breath back on the riverbank next to Aragorn surprise to see a ghostly figure kissing him "Arwen"

Arwen smiled at her before fading from sight as she stumbled to stand as Brego arrived next to her. She watched as Aragorn was nudged by the horse opening his eyes as she assisted him on the horse. She climbed on in front having more energy in the moment despite the pain from the action.

"You got us thrown off a cliff" She mumble nudging the horse forward as Aragorn wrapped arms around her

"Can you forgive me?" He whispers meaning so much more then for the action, he knew now that his actions were wrong and why she was so angry at him

"Already have" Siladhiel said softly as he relaxed against her "Just don't do it again"

"She was here" He whispered against her and she smiled brightly

"She healed you" Siladhiel explained with a chuckle "She loves you"

Aragorn nodded against her back as they quickened the horse full sped towards Helm's deep surprised at how far the river had taken them. She stopped the horse at the edge of a valley eyes widening in horror. She silently cursed looking at Aragorn who nodded as the continued towards the deep. She doesn't slow as the gates open and she could hear the shouts of amazement over their return, although they only speak of Aragorn's return. Aragorn moved forward as she gives directions to the guard for the horse.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" Gimli says hugging him tightly

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn questioned urgently

"The lass?" Gimli questioned brokenly as Aragorn smiles stepping to the side revealing the elf talking to a guard harshly "Lass"

Siladhiel paused and smiled at Gimli returning his hug as he hugged her tightly "By Vala! You survived! We knew you would return and survive Lass. You are too crazy not to survive falling off a cliff" Gimli said proudly tearing up looking at her "It's good to see you Lass"

"Thanks Gimli" Siladhiel said before motioning toward Aragorn leaving to speak with the king "I need to follow him"

Siladhiel was taking with Gimli in whispers not noticing Legolas approaching Aragorn in the distance.

"You're late" Legolas says with a smile looking him over "You look terrible"

Legolas takes Aragorn's hand and gives the Evenstar pendant. Aragorn looks at the Evenstar and claps Legolas on the shoulder.

"Thank you" Aragorn said placing the everstar away for safekeeping

"Is she?" Legolas chokes out unable to finish the thought as Aragorn smiles stepping to the side

He drinks in the sight of her walking with a sight limp almost painfully slow with a smile on her lips talking with Gimli. He bolts forward unable to help herself drawing her into his arms shaking slightly from being overwhelm with all the emotions coursing through him. He pulled back looking at her softly.

"Sorry" She said softly causing him to raise an eyebrow "It's not my fault that Aragorn got us thrown off a cliff. I managed to get us free and get us to shore but I was tired. I am sorry I kept you my love"

Legolas smiled at her rambling taken by surprise at her antics looking into her eyes surprised to find the lightness there. He would question her later it as he released her sensing the urgency for them to see the king. He stayed at her side brushing against her just to be sure she would not disappear as the quickly approached the king. They arrived to see Aragorn already speaking with him.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden mumbled with wide eyes in fear

"All Isengard is emptied" Aragorn explained as Siladhiel took a seat at his side

"How many?" Theoden questions as Aragorn looks at Siladhiel with his memories hazy at best

"Ten thousand strong at least" Siladhiel confirmed feeling Legolas grabbed her hand at the information she allows her aura to quill his fear slightly

"Ten thousand?" He said in shock looking between the two in belief

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn explained quickly

"Let them come!" Theoden says walking away as they follow while he directs his soldiers "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden explains looking over the plains from the wall

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli said seriously as Siladhiel placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resewn; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden says seriously walking back into the hall as Siladhiel frowns

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn explains urgently as Theoden turns on him

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Theoden says in his defense

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn explains to the King seriously

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden said seriously as Siladhiel glared at him, they were not dead, and she made sure of that

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn pleads again as Siladhiel looks at him. There was no way they would make it in time

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone" He said with a glance before walking away shouting orders to his mean

Siladhiel turns from the scene in sorrow and walks into the chaos occurring looking around in pity. She watched as Old men and young lads are being drafted for war. The women and children say their tearful and reluctant farewells as their fathers, husbands and sons are led away by soldiers. In the armory, weapons are being distributed. Aragorn picks up a battered sword, looks at it and tosses it back. She feels heartbroken over the sights before her.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn says in a harsh whisper

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli voiced as she continued to survey the scene

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas says causing those around him to become silent continuing in Elfish " _And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand!"_

" _They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras_." Aragorn replies seriously

" _Aragorn, we are warriors. they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die_!" Legolas replies harshly as Siladhiel looked at him with wide eyes at his response

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn responds before walking off leaving Legolas stunned as Siladhiel slips away in the opposite direction in search of the king

Siladhiel paused hearing Theoden question who is his and if he is trusted, he had doubt. She catches his gaze seeing the soldier leave and approaches hearing him whisper into the night.

"Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west. Behind the hills, into shadow. How did it come to this?" Theoden whispers brokenly

"That is the thing that war never fails to cause, the doubts that come in the dead of night to taunt us" Siladhiel explains catching his attention "I have waged more war then anyone combined here. I have watched kingdoms form and fall, I was here when this was built. I have been honored to fight among history legends and even more honor to be considered one myself. I have walked this path before King Theoden and yet I remain"

"Have you not learned?" Theoden said looking at her seriously and she gives him a sad smile

"There is hope, always hope King Theoden. You need only grasp it and hold onto it harder then you would your own life" Siladhiel said turning to leave him "Find it before battle, your men look upon you for it"

Siladhiel walked out of the hall leaving the stunned King behind wondering just who this woman to state such to him was. She glanced from the stairs watching as Aragorn and Legolas made up. She smiled as she investigated the distance sensing a familiar aura approaching. She quickly made her way towards the gate as a horn sounded.


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter Fourteen)

Siladhiel approach the scene as others gazed in awe at the Army of Lorthlorien and stopped by the King shocked seeing some of her own army present as well. She smiled in delight along with the others as Haldir stopped before her.

"How is this possible?" Theoden questioned in amazement

"An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir explains smiling at Siladhiel and bowing "Queen Siladhiel, the army of Lorthlorien pledges their allegiance in this battle. It is an honor to be led by you again"

"We follow you always my queen" Embros, Cirdan's first son, said bowing before her as well as one by one the others followed suite

"I am honored" She said softly feeling the shock of the others at the realization of her identity came to light

She chuckled as they all raise and Aragorn approaches Haldir "You are most welcome!" Aragorn whispered after hugging him before Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said to Theoden who was still staring at the Queen in awe

"Did you know?" Theoden whispers and she shook her head, she had never requested them sent her "You have my thanks nonetheless, I have hope"

Siladhiel smiled as Haldir and Embros appeared before her with two carefully wrapped packages "Celeborn, Elrond, and Cirdan send these" Haldir explained

She knew immediately what one of the packages were, but the other was unknown. She nodded in thanks and quickly departed with the packages to open them in the privacy of her room. She felt Legolas following her in concern and dropped the packages as he entered the room shutting the door quickly. She sighed deeply before looking at him.

"Were you aware of assistance coming?" Legolas questioned softly, and she shook her head

"I didn't see the need for them here. I sent my armies to fight in Lorien, Mirkwood, and standby on the shore near Gondor to await my arrival. I guess Cirdan sent them here on his own" She explained dropping to the bed tiredly

"Are you well?" Legolas questioned softly, and she nodded in confirmation

"I will meet you on the wall, I know what they sent but I wish to see them for the first time alone" She whispers

"Very well" Legolas said in understanding kissing her swiftly before leaving her to her thoughts alone

Siladhiel took a breath and opened the package shocked to reveal the armor they had sent. She picked up the note from Cirdan and read it in shock, her father had made this for her when she took over as Queen. It was very similar to his armor that he had worn, deep blue and silver design with Armor that was fitted to her that was easy to move in. She looked at the beautiful and delicate crown, this was the moment. She had to accept being queen, once she put it on the world would know her as Siladhiel once more.

She carefully put on each item taking a breath tearing up thinking of her father knowing that he was watching proud to see his Daughter rise to be Queen of the kingdom he formed centuries before. She carefully unwrapped the other package revealing her father's spear. She strapped on her twin blades and shouldered her bow and quiver before taking the spear in hand. She turned to the mirror surprised to see her father's image before seeing how much she looked like him.

She smiled taking strength from the realization before leaving the room approaching the wall. She felt the stares and heard the whispers of awe as she passed the people. She nodded to the elves that she passed as the paused to show her respect. She smiled at Haldir who nodded at her eyes shining with respect as she stood next to Gimli with Legolas staring at her with an open mouth.

"Lass, must say that this suites you very well" Gimli said seriously look at her with wide eyes nudging the stunned elf at his other side

"I am at a loss for word Melanin" Legolas choked out looking over her "Never have I seen such a sight"

She chuckled at him being fully stunned knowing that most people were stunned as well, for a different reason. She would show her appreciation after the battle. She stood strong hiding any fear from the sound of the approaching enemy and the light from their torches approaching.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli mutters trying to see over the wall as Legolas smirks and Aragorn approaches swiftly

"My eyes deceive me, this cannot be the friend I know" Aragorn said with wide eyes looking over her as she radiated power and strength

"Indeed, tonight the Queen rises" Siladhiel said softly before looking at him seriously "The time for the King to rise approaches"

Aragorn nods in understanding from her statement as she places a hand on his shoulder to provide him strength. He looked at the spear with wide eyes knowing that it was wielded by her father and looks at her. She smiles and nods taking him by surprise, he could see acceptance in her eyes. She was done fighting fate, she just needs to find herself now.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said gaining his attention and he nodded in thanks

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas whispers to him as well smiling at Siladhiel love shining in his eyes

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli responds causing Siladhiel to hit him on the head causing the others to laugh near them at the action, queen or not she was still the same person.

"Together" Siladhiel said looking at Aragorn "Let us lead them together in this battle, let us fight and die together if we must as our ancestors before us"

"Together" Aragorn said in relieve smiling at her "I am honored to have you at my side"

Behind them the others smiled at the interaction. Siladhiel turns to the elven warriors with an air of command gaining their attention immediately.

" _Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none_!" She commanded in elfish as the army before then stops

"What's happening out there?" Gimli questioned jumping up and down trying to see

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas says with a grin causing Gimli to laugh loudly

Siladhiel hides a flinch as The Uruk Leader cries out once, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. She stands strong struggling against the memories of her past battles. She watches with wide eyes as an arrow flies overhead shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck.]

" _Hold_ " Siladhiel commanded the elven archers as they army begins to charge " _Prepare to fire_ "

" _Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms"_ Legolas directs as they prepare their arrows as Siladhiel swiftly straps the spear to her back retrieving her bow and arrow

" _Release the arrows_ " She commands releasing her own watching as the order is followed swiftly killing many in their path and Théoden's men fire after

"Fire!" Aragorn commands from her side as she watches them quickly advance towards the wall

"Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli said swinging his axes causing her to smile down at him

"Ladders" Aragorn shouts urgently as she quickly takes out the spear slamming it against the frame and pushing forward surprise as it falls to the ground killing as it falls

"Interesting" Haldir says in amusement as she shrugs before continuing to knock them back

Siladhiel growls as the ladders continue to come and looks towards her troops "Swords Ready" She commanded switching from the spear to her twin blades quickly

"Good!" Gimli says as she passes causing her to raise an eyebrow as he kills two looking towards Legolas "Legolas, two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied causing her to sigh looking at him as she took out too more and he looked sheepish at her

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli says outrages continue to take out the enemy, Siladhiel sighed before continuing to fight ignoring her fools of a match and friend

She took a page out of Gimli's book and stood between two ladders taking them out of the came up with the others following her lead holding them back further. She kept count just for fun to see if she would keep with the males in the end. She pauses seeing something in the distance.

"Aragorn" She shouts urgently motioning to the advancing group on the causeway

" _Causeway_!" Aragorn commands the remaining archers causing them to shoot swiftly at the Uruk-hair that keeps advancing

She growls with wide eyes noticing one carrying a torch " _Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him_!" Aragorn shouts urgently as Legolas attempts to take him down

She watches as the Uruk stumbles and throws itself forward. She looked at Aragorn in horror as an enormous explosion is set off suddenly blowing up a large part of the wall taking many with it. Siladhiel sees Aragorn on the ground and jumps easily to the ground seeing him not moving as she hear Theoden commanding his troops. She looks up ready to defend him as Uruk-Hai enter past the walls nudging him with her foot.

She sees Gimli foolishly drive into the horde torn between assisting and leaving Aragorn defenseless. She let out a breath as Aragorn comes too. She turns to the elves behind her seriously.

"Hurl the arrows" She commands glancing at Aragorn who nods that he is okay before

She sees the arrows take out the first group to enter and turn quickly to the elves "Charge" She commands charging forward with them behind her and Aragorn at her side

Aragorn and she leads the Elves in a charge towards the Uruk-hai streaming in. Aragorn rushes to Gimli's side and picks him up. She sees Legolas surfing a shield down the steps, releasing three arrows as he goes, and kicking the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he lands at the bottom. She blinks as she stabs an Uruk looking at him with a raised eyebrow causing him to smile at her. She shakes her head in amusement before continuing to fight.

"Aragorn! Siladhiel! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling shouts urgently

"To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!" Siladhiel commands as Aragorn carries Gimli away while Aragorn commands the same "Haldir, to the Keep!"

She watches as he nods turning around just to be stabbed in his arm. He looks down at the wound in shock as a Uruk-hai come behind him and Siladhiel throws one of her blades in panic hitting it throw the neck. She stumbles in relief pulling him the blade out and shoving him forward snapping him out of his shock.

"To the keep" She commands seriously killing as they went

She stumbled falling to the ground shocked at the sight of her kin among the darkness she fights. She feels Haldir pull her up but is unable to shake the image from her mind. Siladhiel takes a harsh breath seeing the gate under heavy attack and the men struggling to keep it. She sees the wood becoming broken. She looks at Aragorn as they approach quickly

"How long do you need?" Aragorn questions seriously as she looks around fanatically for Legolas not finding him

"As long as you could give me" Theoden replies softly as Siladhiel panics feeling like she is suffocating

"Siladhiel" Aragorn whispers with Gimli at his side

"Go" She said urgently before looking towards the way she came "I need to find Legolas"

Aragorn nods with soft eyes as she walks off taking a breath overwhelmed with pity and sorrow filling with panic and anger. She paused at a window looking over the destruction as everything seemed to slow as she took in the scene before her. So many deaths and injuries, people trapped fighting the enemy. Siladhiel suddenly was thrown back from the view of the battle into her mind. She saw everything all at once at an overwhelming pace but still absorbed everything.

She remembers her mother and Vilanor. She remembers the strength she got from her father. She saw flashes of Merry and Pippin fighting Isengard, pride thumbing through her. She saw Frodo and Sam closer to their goal, hope for the future. She saw Aragorn and Gimli getting ready to jump in front of the gate, belief that anything is possible. She saw Legolas fighting on the battlement, an all-consuming love to last for the rest of her days. Thousands of memories and faces all teaching her something, changing her.

"Who are you?" A whisper drifted over her in question and she looked at her through the years as she grew

She was still not able to answer that question. She has been so many things in so many moments. She was a warrior in war. A Queen and a Princess. A Gentle and strong guiding light. A caring and understanding friend. A blessed daughter. A soul mates. So many names and titles. Yet the bright light before her commanded an answer, who are you? The light reached into her consuming her burning brightly.

She breathed life into it and wholeheartedly understood, this was her. She allowed it to command her attention and sink into every fiber of her being consuming her demanding her to accept it. She didn't fight it allowing it to change her as it willed, understanding that this is who she was. It glowed like hope brighter than anything she had seen before and she knew in that moment what she was, a Vala.

The light seemed to smile as it continued the change and consuming rising to the surfacing, the rising sun. She felt it suddenly what the light could command and came away with a name. She was the Vala of two sides, one of healing light and another of Mistress of War. She was balanced to not only fight war but to heal those from it. She snapped her eyes opened revealing a golden glow.

She smiles as she takes out her spear allowing her power finally understanding all her trials and training. She steps on the window commanding attention of those still fighting. She wills all her power to the surface, she wanted the darkness destroyed and those that were innocent to awaken once more. Centuries of pain for others suffering and anger over this darkness pushed forward showing her will and command.

"Thus, the sun rises" She whispers jumping and striking the ground with that spear releasing everything she had to give sending a flame of white light over everything within miles of the fortress

She stays kneeled with the sparkling spear in hand as the light reached out like rays out the sun destroying any Uruk-Hai or Orcs near. Those fallen from battle gasps for breath and those wounded before were heals as the dusts of light faded away. She forced everything she had out drifting it as far as she could using everything that came from her awakening wanting nothing to be spared from the rare occurrence.

"By Vala" Legolas said in shock running with the others to the yard seeing her still glowing softly with golden light pulsing as it seeped into the ground seeing it purifying the lands

"Siladhiel" Aragorn said gently still in awe over seeing all those dead from the battle rise once more as the sounds of joy were heard throughout the deep.

"I understand now" She whispers gently letting out a light chuckle her voice carrying on the wind Legolas looks at her with wide eyes in amazement

"Lass?" Gimli questioned as Siladhiel raises her head smiling at him brightly as the light finished faded despite the glow to her skin at peace for the first time since the fight with Sauron began

"I am okay, just took a lot out of me" She explained softly chuckling looking around in amusement as Legolas ran to her taking her into his arms swinging her around causing her to laugh loudly everyone pausing as it drifted through the deep

"I bet" Aragorn said in amusement raising his eyebrow "Took us by surprise, never felt so much power in my life"

"Siladhiel" Gandalf said wrinkling his nose "I arrived to find my assistance was not needed as a bright light of Vala decided to will the enemy gone"

"You know as well as I do, I couldn't have planned my awakening" She said seriously "I didn't plan this"

"You never do" Gandalf said in amusement pulling her into a hug as the others laughed at the statement knowing the truth behind it

She found herself being hugged tightly by Aragorn looking Haldir and those other elves that bowed deeply to her sensing her Vala nature revealed to all. She sighed and quickly hid it better than before not wishing for everyone to have such a reaction. She smiled as her eyes closed tired and felt herself being lifted into arms and carried away.

Aragorn smiled down at the form of his sister walking passed the others with Legolas at his side not doubt wishing to be the one holding her. He ignored the stares knowing that it was a matter of time before the actions of his dear friend reached far and wide. He never expected her to be so powerful but knew that she was going to sleep for a while from the action, no doubt giving all she had to this cause.

Legolas smiles as Aragorn gently set his love on the bed and swiftly kissed her forehead before leaving after Aragorn. He doubted he would ever shake to awe he felt knowing her and seeing her. When he felt the power, he knew that it was her but still was surprised at the warmth that consumed him as it wrapped around him. He smiled looking at his friend.


End file.
